Rockabye Baby
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: A complete AU fic that explores Cuddy's life as she takes a different path. Includes some House/Cuddy and Cuddy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., nor the characters. I make no money from this.**  
Author's Note:** This is completely indulgent. And I really love writing it.

* * *

_Rockabye baby on the treetop.__  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.__  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.  
And down will come baby, cradle and all._

"Turn left, Lise! Left!"

She screamed and they both hit the tree. The side of her face hit the solid bark and she flopped back onto her younger sister. Dory began wailing and Lisa stared up at the cloudy winter sky, completely dazed.

The snow crunched as someone hurriedly approached. A shadow was cast over both girls as they stared up at their father. Dory squirmed out from underneath her sister and reached for Michael as he knelt down next to his girls.

"Lisa, you all right?"

Michael held onto Dory, who was crying against his shoulder, more out of fear than pain. Lisa sat up and shook her head, her eyes clouding. Her forehead hurt and her eye was throbbing.

"Let me look at ya."

He reached out a wet gloved hand and lifted her chin. Her face was already red from the cold and wind, but Michael could make out where the lump on her forehead would be and where the skin around her eye would bruise.

"Put some snow on that face of yours to keep the swelling down," he told her. "You'll be all right. Why don't we call it a day?"

Dory nodded against her father's thick coat. He picked up the girl and held her close. Lisa forced herself to stand. She swiped some snow from the ground as she tried not to cry. She placed the coldness against the throbbing areas of her face.

Michael reached down, careful not to drop his younger daughter, and took hold of the rope tied at the front of the sled. He began up the hill, dragging the sled behind him. Lisa kept up at his pace, walking alongside of him.

* * *

"What happened?" Anne exclaimed as she hurried over to Lisa.

Michael set Dory to the kitchen floor and unzipped his coat. Lisa tugged off her hat and stepped further into the kitchen to let her mother see the damage to her face. Michael frowned.

"It's just a little bruise," Michael told her. "She's fine."

"I told you not to take them out there," Anne scolded her husband. "I told you they'd get hurt."

"Aw, come on, Annie," Michael replied. "They're both fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing," Anne scoffed. "It doesn't look like nothing, Michael."

Anne knelt down in front of Lisa and helped her to get her winter clothes off. Michael stepped out of his boots and headed from the kitchen. Dory whined alongside of her mother, struggling with her boots.

"Just a minute, Dory, sweetheart," Anne told the youngest before locking her blue eyes with Lisa. "How did this happen?"

"We hit a tree," Lisa answered.

"Oy vey." Anne shook her head. "Your father will be the death of me. He just had to buy you that sled. Take a seat at the table. I'll get you something to keep the swelling down."

Lisa walked with wet socks over to the kitchen table. She sat down and waited as her mother helped her younger sister get her boots off. Once she had finished, Anne went to the freezer and took out a frozen steak wrapped in paper.

"Here." Anne handed off the frozen meat and Lisa placed it against her swelling face.

* * *

"Mommy?" Dory looked up from her coloring book. "Why did you name me Dorothy?"

Anne smiled as she took a pan of freshly baked cookies from the oven. She set it on top of the stove.

"You know _The Wizard of Oz_?" Anne gave a glance toward the kitchen table where both her daughters sat.

"You named me after Dorothy in the movie?" Dory asked excitedly.

"Yes," Anne told her. "It's my favorite film."

"You should have named her Toto," Lisa commented as she shaded the sunset she had drawn.

"Lisa," her mother warned her as she began to slid the cookies onto a rack to cool.

"Why did you name me Lisa, Mom?" Lisa said, wanting to know about her own name.

"I named you after my great great grandmother," Anne answered.

"Oh." Lisa frowned. "That's boring."

"Ha ha," Dory teased.

"You must not remember, Lisa." Anne approached the kitchen table and sat down in the chair between her two children. "I told you once before. You were born on the same day your great great grandmother was ninety nine years later."

"Almost a hundred," Lisa commented.

"Almost," Anne agreed.

"That's weird," Lisa replied.

"Yep." Anne gave a nod and placed her hand on top of her daughter. "That's why I named you after her."

* * *

Michael looked up from his newspaper as Lisa entered into the den. She bit her bottom lip, a test paper in her hand.

"Lemme guess," Michael said. "A."

Her smile gave her away and Michael's smile grew.

"Come here."

Lisa went to her father and hugged him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, still beaming.

"With grades like that, you could be a surgeon or a CEO or something," Michael told her. "Now, where's your sister?"

"She's coming," Lisa told him.

"Daddy!" Dory's voice called out as she ran into the den.

Michael stood from his chair, setting his newspaper down in the seat. He held out his arms as Dory gave him a hug.

"Hey, Dory Bug," Michael held onto his youngest tighter. "How was school?"

"Good." Dory pulled out of the hug. "I got my math test back."

"How'd you do?" Michael asked.

"Okay."

Dory reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it over to her father. Michael unfolded the test and looked it over. Lisa looked on as well, interested.

"An eighty three!" Michael exclaimed happily. "Good job, Dory Bug. That's better than last week's test, right?"

"Yeah," Dory agreed, brightening a touch.

"You improved ten whole points," Michael said. "We'll put this on the fridge."

"Okay!"

Dory ran out of the room and her father followed her. He gave a smile to Lisa as he passed her and then left the room. Lisa looked down at her own test paper and frowned.

"What's wrong, Lisa?"

Lisa looked up to see her mother in the doorway. She immediately placed a smile on her face.

"Nothing," she told her as she went for the doorway. She gave her mother her test and squeezed passed her into the hallway, heading for the staircase.

Anne looked over the test paper, seeing the one hundred written at the top of the front page.

"Good job, Lise!" her mother called out to her as Lisa pounded up the staircase.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Sam kissed her shoulder. "You are so good."

Lisa laughed quietly and kissed his forehead. She was still a bit drunk and she could feel his fingertips running up the inside of her naked thigh. She squirmed at his touch, still feeling a bit sensitive.

"Easy," Sam whispered near her ear before his mouth sucked on the soft skin just below her earlobe.

He slipped a finger into her. She sucked in a breath and then shook her head, causing him to remove his mouth from her.

"I really have to go," she told him.

"Just a little longer," he coaxed.

He curled his finger and pressed it against the rough spot inside her that felt so good. She let out a short moan and he took that as his cue to insert another finger inside of her. His thumb brushed over her clit.

"I'm—" Her body gave an involuntary shudder. "—going to be late."

"So be late," he replied, smirking.

"I can't be late." Lisa shook her head. "My mom'll kill me if I'm late again."

"You're such—" Sam pressed his fingers deeper into her. "A goody—" His fingers curled and she gasped. "Two shoes."

"I am n—" Her second gasp cut off her words and she clutched onto his shoulder. "God, that feels good."

He was getting hard now, just seeing the pleasure on her face. Sam licked his lips before smirking again and removed his hand from inside of her. He scooted away from her and she frowned.

"You're going to be late," Sam reminded her.

Lisa glared at him. "You jerk."

She moved to the edge of his bed, taking the bed sheets with her. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He began kissing her neck.

"I'm going to be late," Lisa said.

"Don't go," Sam whispered near her ear.

"I have to," she whined.

Lisa pushed him off of her and climbed out of his bed. She quickly pulled on her underwear and skirt. She zipped it as he sat up in his bed.

"Aw, come on," Sam pleaded. "Who cares about your mom? She thinks you're at the library."

"And she's getting very damn suspicious about that." Lisa clasped her bra closed in the back.

"Maybe you should tell her the truth," Sam suggested.

Lisa glanced over her shoulder at him. "Ha."

She pulled her shirt on and smoothed her clothes. Sam slid on his boxers and stood from his bed.

"You're too drunk to drive home," he told her.

Lisa faced him, offended. "I am not."

"Are, too," Sam insisted.

She frowned at him and then walked over to the mirror connected to his dresser. She winced at her reflection.

"Oh, God." Lisa began to comb her fingers through her frizzy, tangled hair. "Look at my hair."

"Call your mom and tell her you're going to a friend's," Sam suggested.

"I used that line last week," Lisa told him.

"Come on, Lissycat," Sam pleaded for a second time. "You know how good I make you feel."

She turned to him and shook her head slightly. "I have to go."

Sam flopped onto his back. "Fine. Go. Leave me here all alone."

Lisa shrugged. "I told you to get a cat."

"I don't want a cat," Sam said. "I want you to stay here with me."

"I can't." She walked over to him and planted a kiss to his lips. "Thanks for the alcohol." She kissed him again. "Thanks for the sex." She kissed him for a third time. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Lisa, you're late," Anne called out from inside the den.

Lisa took in a breath, preparing herself. She headed toward the den and stopped in the doorway. Anne was sitting on the couch, the television illuminating her.

"Sorry, Mom," Lisa apologized.

"Where have you been?" Anne asked.

"The library," Lisa immediately answered.

"Your father went to find you and you weren't there." Anne called her on it.

"I went to get a soda to take a break from studying," Lisa quickly lied.

Her mother eyed her up, not believing her story. But, she didn't have proof and she was tired of this same old back and forth that occurred nearly every night. Anne let out a sigh.

"I left a plate for you in the oven."

"Thanks."

Lisa headed for the kitchen, realizing she was starving, and wondered if her mother could tell she was still slightly intoxicated.

* * *

"Hey," Sam greeted Lisa and gave her a smile. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," she replied. "Let me in?"

Sam took a step back, allowing her room to enter. Lisa stepped into Sam's apartment and he closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you call?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't," Lisa answered. "My mom found the condoms."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Lisa faced him. "I, uh... I think this would be a good time to end this whole thing."

Sam took a step closer to her. "Aw, Lissycat."

"It's better this way." Lisa lifted her chin. "There's no point in trying to continue this. Besides, I'm going away to school next year."

He nodded, knowing she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I wish you'd stay."

"Staying isn't on the route to med school," she told him.

Sam nodded again. "Well, we had fun while it lasted."

"We did," Lisa agreed.

He bent toward her and she readily accepted his kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and moved with hers for a moment before he pulled back just enough to speak, his breath hot against hers.

"One last time?" Sam asked.

Lisa smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"I really don't have the time."

Sam kissed her again and then stepped back.

"I guess we knew this wasn't going to turn out all right anyway," he said.

"Yeah." Lisa drew in a breath. "My mom was angry thinking I was having sex with boys in my own class. She'd flip knowing I was with someone five years older than me."

Sam lightly touched her hair. "It's too bad we aren't the same age."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed, her hand going to his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "I really gotta go."

"Bye, Lissycat."

Sam planted a kiss to her forehead before releasing her. She gave him a tight smile.

"Goodbye, Sam."

* * *

"Kent's easy. It's Jacobs you've gotta look out for."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

He took a seat opposite her at the large, dark wooden table.

"You're in the top of your class, aren't you?" he asked her cooly.

"How'd you know?" she replied.

"No one, but losers study on Saturday nights," he replied smugly and leaned his chair onto the back two legs.

"So, being at the top of my class means I'm a loser?" Lisa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yep," he answered.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Greg," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"House," he clarified.

"Oh."

She diverted her eyes to her textbook. He smirked.

"I love that reaction," House told her. "Live for it, actually."

Lisa lifted her eyes back up to him. She leaned forward in her chair, her arms folding over the books on the table.

"So, what are you doing here on Saturday, then? Loser?"

"Not me." He let his chair fall back down to its rightful position. "I scope out the losers, look for the vulnerable ones."

"I am anything, but vulnerable," Lisa said, keeping her ground.

"Uh-huh." House nodded, humoring her. "Sure. Although, I doubt anyone will ever take you seriously, so..."

"What do you mean?" Lisa was suspicious.

"Well, look at you," he replied. "The breasts, the womanly figure, the long legs."

"Yeah, that happens when you're female," she responded.

"And no one takes women seriously," House added. "Not in the medical world."

"People are going to take me seriously," She told him, sitting up straight. "They're going to have to."

He eyed her up, keeping his smirk at bay. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm smart, ambitious, and in the top of my class," Lisa answered.

"Uh-huh." House gave a nod, humoring her once again.

Lisa raised her eyebrows. "You don't believe me?"

House stood from the table, his head shaking slightly. "Nope."

"You'll see," she replied. "I don't have to prove anything to you, but you'll see."

"Right. Sounds good."

He left her there to brood. Lisa frowned and looked over her work. She was planning on calling it quits in ten minutes, but after the conversation with Greg House, she decided to stay out for another hour.

* * *

"Yeah," she muttered to herself as she stared down at the incriminating blue line that matched the other. "Yeah, that's definitely positive."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Babe, you all right in there?"

"We have a problem," Lisa called out to the closed bathroom door.

Shawn opened the door and stepped inside, concern clear on his face. Lisa looked to him from her place on the toilet seat lid. She held up the pregnancy test.

"It's positive," she told him.

"What?" Shawn's green eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Yeah." Lisa swallowed hard. "Kill me now."

"We can't, uh..."

Shawn ran his hand over his dark hair as he let out a breath. Lisa set the pregnancy test on the ledge of the sink and stood to her feet.

"I know." She looked to the floor, giving herself time to collect her thoughts. Her mind was racing and her stomach was doing flip flops. Lisa brought her eyes back to Shawn. "We... what should we do?"

"What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

"I'm in school," she said, her tone rising in her anxiety over this. "Med school. I can't do the baby thing. I can't even do the pregnancy thing. I should—" She cut herself off and drew in a deep breath. "I should get it taken care of."

Shawn took a step closer to her and placed his hand lightly at her elbow. "If that's what you want to do."

"Yeah, I just..." She shook her head. "Is that selfish? I mean, this is our fault."

"But, is it right to bring a baby into the world when neither of us can afford it?" Shawn raised his eyebrows.

"I could give it away," she suggested.

"Yeah, while you fail school," he added. "I mean, you know, it is your choice. It's your body, Lise."

She nodded. "I know. I just... you're right. I really can't deal with what this pregnancy will do to my body. I mean, I hardly get any sleep as it is and I miss meals all the time. And I can't afford a kid. I'd hate to give the kid a fucked up life. And I'd hate to resent it because I fucked up, you know?"

Lisa felt like trying to justify it wasn't enough and it certainly didn't make her feel any better, but she also felt like she had no other choice. She locked eyes with Shawn.

"Will you come with me?" Her eyes clouded with tears.

Shawn embraced her. "Of course."

"I'll make the appointment." Lisa detached herself from him and headed from the bathroom.

For three months after the operation, she had nightmares. It wasn't until Lisa broke up with Shawn that the nightmares finally began to stop.

* * *

"Mom."

She held her breath as more tears fell from her eyes. The other end of the line was silent for a moment before a familiar voice spoke.

"Lisa? It's the middle of the night."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I haven't called in a while..."

"That's all right, honey." Anne sat up straighter in bed. "What's the matter? Are you crying?"

Lisa sniffed and wiped her running nose on the end of her sweatshirt. "I've been having an awful couple of months."

"What's going on?" Anne's tone held nothing, but concern. "You hardly tell me anything anymore."

"I... I know." She sniffed. "I've been... for a while now... trying to get pregnant and it's just not working and, Mom, I just..." She let out a heavy, wet breath. "I feel awful."

"Oh, honey."

"And Dory has those two beautiful boys and I'm ready for a child now and—" Lisa's tears fell harder as she thought about her past regrets. "Mom... do you believe in Karma?"

"No," Anne answered. "I believe that everything happens for a reason. Anything that happens is that way because it's suppose to be that way. The world plays out to a story we don't know."

Anne waited for a reaction from Lisa, but she only produced a sniff in return.

"I mean, imagine if you were born after Dory?" Anne went on. "Imagine how that would change the course of history? Of your history and Dory's history. What happens happens because it is meant to. Whatever you've done is a part of that. Our actions only affect what's already set out for us."

"So, if this baby doesn't happen..."

"Then it's not meant to be, Lisa," Anne told her gently. "There's a reason for that. Maybe you'll decide to adopt and you'll receive a baby who needs _you_, and only you."

Lisa took that in, but she still felt a pain inside her that wouldn't lessen. "But, I want my _own_ baby, Mom. I want to _be_ pregnant."

"I know the feeling, sweetheart," Anne replied. "I know how that must feel, but you'll live the life you're given. It's the only thing that's yours."

She sniffed back her tears as she swiped at her eyes again.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, honey," her mother replied.

"Well..." Lisa cleared her throat. "I guess I'm going to attempt to go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams," Anne said. "And try to call more when you get the chance to. I know you're busy, but your father and I would love to talk to you more."

"I'll try." Lisa nodded. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, Lise."

* * *

"His name is Caleb."

Lisa tried to keep up with her guide as they walked over the dusty ground. Her hair was was in a frizzy ponytail and the heat caused her forehead to glisten with sweat.

"His father and mother both died from AIDS related complications," Miranda continued. "Caleb was lucky because he had one of the few mothers who received care and baby formula. She didn't pass HIV onto him."

"That's good," Lisa commented and stepped up alongside of Miranda.

"We're going to let you see him, interact with him," Miranda explained. "For the next five days you can spend time with him and we'll make sure this is a good match. You're a single mom?"

"Yes," Lisa answered, but quickly added, "but, I have a lot to give."

"All right."

Miranda stopped in front of a brick building. Outside there were a few children playing while an adult was supervising. A woman walked out of the building, carrying an African American boy in her arms.

"Here's Caleb." Miranda gave a nod toward the woman with the child.

The woman set the boy down in front of Miranda and Lisa. The boy stared up at both of them.

"Caleb, this is Lisa," Miranda introduced her.

Lisa knelt down in front of the boy. She gave him a smile.

"Hi, Caleb," Lisa greeted him. "I brought this for you."

She reached for her backpack and pulled out a blue stuffed teddy bear. Lisa offered it out to the boy. He immediately took it and began to examine every inch of it. She stood upright and looked to Miranda.

"He seems to like it," she said.

"And he's not hiding behind Moni." Miranda indicated the other woman. "He's usually very shy. I think he likes you."

* * *

House limped after her, his hand clutching onto his thigh.

"No one's going to think he's yours."

Lisa stopped at the doorway to her living room and faced him.

"Shut up."

"They'll think you kidnapped him," House said.

Lisa frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. "Would you shut up?"

"You didn't have to let me in, you know," House pointed out and stopped in front of her.

"And you didn't have to drive your ass out to my house either," Lisa replied.

"Why are you so cranky?" House asked. "Kid keeping you up? Does he miss his native land? Just put on some jungle animal noises."

Lisa glared at him. "Would you stop? I don't appreciate—"

She cut herself off as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Lisa turned from House and hurried down the hallway. He followed after her, slightly unsure. He didn't know what just happened, but he was interested in finding out.

Lisa entered into her bathroom and left the door open in her rush to the toilet. She bent down in front of it and began throwing up into the toilet bowl. House remained in the doorway, frowning at her.

"What?" He gave a nod toward her. "You catch some sort of South African bug over there?"

"No," she croaked out before throwing up again.

"Pregnant?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," she exclaimed and then froze. "Oh no."

House's face fell, catching the look on her face. "Oh no is right. You aren't pregnant."

"I can't be."

Lisa flushed the toilet and stood to her face. She ignored the bitter taste in her mouth as she hurried to the cabinet below the sink. She rummaged through it, House looking on with concern.

"When was your last period?" he said.

She shot a look to him. "As if that's your business."

"Well?" House prompted.

Lisa continued to dig in the cabinet. "I've been so stressed with this adoption thing, I just thought—"

"Oh, God," he cut her off, a frown crossing over his face. "You better return that other one back to Africa."

"House," she warned. "I'm not doing that."

"Well, you're obviously going to have a favorite now," he told her.

"Shut up." Lisa stood, her found item in hand. "Get out and close the door."

House's eyes fell to the box in her hand. "You just keep those lying around?"

"Out!" She commanded.

Once the door was closed, Lisa quickly tore open the package. She pulled out the plastic stick and peed on the end she was suppose to. When she had finished, she set it on the counter of the sink and flushed the toilet. After washing her hands, she waited.

House knocked on the door.

"Done yet?"

"No," she answered as she began to pace. "Got about another minute."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

House opened the door anyway and stepped inside. Lisa stopped pacing and faced him.

"What're you going to do if that thing's positive?" House asked.

"It won't be," Lisa replied with a slight shake of her head.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You gonna deny that baby exists until it pops out of your uterus?"

"I can't be pregnant," she insisted.

"So, you haven't had sex in the last two to three months then?"

She frowned. "I just... I can't. I was trying to get pregnant and I couldn't. And now I wasn't even trying..."

"Murphy's Law." He gave a shrug.

Lisa picked up the pregnancy test. She felt her stomach sink and her hands were numb. She brought her eyes to House and held out the test towards him, her hand shaking.

"It's positive," he said.

"It—yeah." She placed the test back down on the sink, giving herself a moment. "But, I have a baby."

"Now, you'll have two," House told her.

"But, I don't even know how to deal with one!" She exclaimed. "I've only had him here for three days."

"Who's the father?" House asked, trying to be casual about it.

Lisa lowered her eyes from him. "No one that wants any part in this."

"One night stand?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"No," she was offended. "He just... it was a no strings attached kind of thing. It only lasted a month or so and... And I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Too late." House smirked.

Lisa pointed a finger at him, giving him a warning. "If you tell anyone, I swear to God—"

She cut herself off as House enclosed her pointed fingered hand within his.

"I won't," he assured her. "That's my baby shower gift."

House released her hand and then headed from her home.


	2. Chapter 2

"What color is this?"

Lisa held up the colored flash card as she sat opposite the boy on the couch. They were both dressed in their pajamas, Lisa's hair loose and unkept.

Caleb bounced slightly as he pointed to the flash card. "Bwue."

Lisa smiled and flipped another card. "What color is this?"

The boy turned his head to the side and then bounced again. "Wed."

"What color is this?" Lisa showed him a new card.

"Gween," Caleb answered.

"Good job, Cay!" She set the cards on the coffee table, her smile growing. "High five."

Lisa held up her palm to the boy and he slapped his little palm against hers. She held onto Caleb's hand and pulled him into her, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around his mother, not wanting to let go. Caleb nestled his face against her neck, taking in the scent of her hair.

"I think it's time for bed," Lisa told him.

"Noooo," he whined.

"Yesss," she insisted. "It's way past your bedtime."

Lisa stood from the couch, taking her son with her. She carried him from the living room and brought him down the hall to his bedroom.

She flicked on the light as she entered the bedroom painted a light blue color. She brought the boy over to his bed and tried to set him down, but Caleb still clutched onto her.

"Caleb," Lisa spoke softly, wanting to reason with him.

"No," he whined again.

"You've gotta go to bed," she said.

"No," Caleb repeated.

"Come on, sweetie." Lisa sat on the bed. "I'll read to you."

Caleb let go and crawled to the top of his bed. He moved under the covers as Lisa selected a book to read. Once the boy was settled, Lisa sat next to him and brought her arm around him. She opened the book and began to read.

"If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk..."

* * *

Caleb was asleep, the house was messy, and she was exhausted. Lisa stood in front of the mirror hanging on the inside of her closet. Her oversized pajama shirt was pulled up to just below her breasts, exposing her abdomen to be observed.

There were stretch marks starting on the soft skin that was continuing to expand. Lisa placed her hand on her tummy and rubbed it in a circle. She couldn't believe there was a baby in there, inside of her, after trying for so hard and failing.

As Lisa looked over herself, she wondered what kind of effect this baby would have on her fragile relationship with Caleb. She felt it wasn't fair to him that his life with her would be changed so soon with a newborn coming in. She feared she wouldn't be able to give him the attention he needed.

"Mommy!"

Lisa smoothed her shirt over her stomach and closed her closet door. She headed from her bedroom as she heard the boy call out for her again. She entered into Caleb's bedroom, letting light spill in from the hall.

Caleb was sitting up in his bed, tears flowing down his cheeks. He reached his arms toward Lisa as she approached the bed. Lisa enclasped the boy in a hug as she sat down on his bed. Caleb squirmed further into her lap and cried into her shoulder. Lisa let her hand run up and down his back.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked him.

The boy whimpered against her ear and clutched onto her tighter. Lisa continued to comfortingly rub her hand over his back.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Caleb's knees pressed into the top of Lisa's thighs as he squirmed.

"Sh..." she soothed. "It's all right. I'm here now. You're safe, Cay."

"Sweep wit you," Caleb muttered against her ear.

"Okay, sweetheart." Lisa nodded. "All right."

Lisa stood from the bed, picking the boy up with her. She carried Caleb from his bedroom and took him to hers.

This was the fifth nightmare Caleb had within the two months he had been there. After two of the nightmares, she had coaxed him to return to sleep in his own bed, but the other times, he insisted he sleep with her and she certainly wasn't going to refuse him.

* * *

Lisa adjusted her purse on her shoulder. She had stopped by work for a few short hours to make sure everything was in order before her maternity leave. Caleb was walking at her side. He picked up his pace and then stopped in front of her. He looked up at her protruding tummy.

"Baby," Caleb said.

"That's right." Lisa nodded, smiling down at the boy. "Baby."

"Is he yours?"

Lisa looked up to see a blonde woman walking toward them. She exchanged a friendly smile with the woman.

"Yes," Lisa answered.

The woman looked down at Caleb. "Hi, sweetie."

Caleb backed up into Lisa and spoke quietly.

"Hi."

"He's shy," Lisa told the woman.

"He's adorable," she commented.

"Thanks," Lisa replied.

"How old is he?" the woman asked.

Lisa gave a nudge to the boy. "Caleb, tell the woman how old you are."

Caleb pressed himself further against his mother, clutching awkwardly onto the back of her leg. With his other hand, however, he held up a little fist with two digits sticking up from it. The woman smiled down at him.

"You're two years old, huh?" she said. "What a big boy."

"He's going to be three soon," Lisa added. She looked down at her son. "Aren't you, Cay?"

He forced Lisa to widen her stance as he slipped between her legs and stood behind her. The woman smiled at Lisa.

"He is very cute," the woman told Lisa.

"Thank you."

The woman moved past them, giving a wave to Caleb as he watched her go. Once her attention wasn't on him anymore, Caleb ran around his mother and stood in front of her. He held his arms up toward her.

"Up," he told her. "Pwease."

Lisa bent down, her back aching, and picked up the boy. He clutched onto her around the neck and placed his head on her shoulder. She had him off to the side, as to not lay him on her protruding belly.

Just as she was about to head for the front doors, Lisa noticed House was across the lobby, approaching her.

"Are you allowed to bring that thing to work?" he asked, eyeing up Caleb.

"My son, you mean?" Lisa corrected him.

"Yeah," House replied.

"His birthday party's next Saturday," Lisa told him. "Are you coming?"

"Why would I do that?" He appeared disgusted.

She shrugged slightly. "It's... I don't know. I haven't really had the time to meet any other mothers with kids his age, so it's just going to be the family this year... but, I thought I'd see if you and James wanted to come, too."

"Yeah, maybe," House replied, his tone disinterested.

"You can come by at about four," Lisa said.

"Sure, whatever."

House gave a shrug, still acting disinterested. Caleb picked up his head and looked to House, who merely stared at him in return. He reached a hand out toward House.

"Wed."

"He wants your lollipop," Lisa explained.

House's eyes went down to the red lollipop in his front coat pocket before he looked back up at Lisa.

"Well, he's not getting it."

"We're going home to have dinner anyway," she told him. "See you later, House."

He watched her go. "See ya."

* * *

"James didn't pick up his phone."

"So, I'm second best?"

"Yes. I can't—"

House held the phone away from his ear as Lisa cried out in pain. He only brought it back to his ear when he heard her calling out to him.

"What's going on over there?"

"I need you to come over," Lisa told him. "I woke up and the labor pains started and they're so bad. I called an ambulance, but I need someone here for Caleb. Please, House. Until I get in touch with Wilson. It'll only be—"

She cried out again. House winced against the sound. When she was quiet again, he spoke.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

"Mommy!"

Little footsteps ran down the hallway. She opened her eyes as she saw the boy in red pajamas enter into her bedroom.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Lisa sat up, feeling completely drained. She gave Caleb a smile.

"What is it, Cay?" she asked, her voice groggy and rough.

"Snow, Mommy!" Caleb jumped up and down excitedly. "Ow-side! Snow!"

She smiled at the boy before looking toward her bedroom window. She could see part of a bare tree and some of the neighbor's house, both covered in snow. Caleb ran over to the window and pointed.

"Look, Mommy!"

"I see, Cay," Lisa told him as she climbed out of bed.

Caleb walked over to the wooden crib and peeked between the bars.

"Look, Way-chel," he said. "Snow."

Lisa smiled as she walked over to the crib as well. She looked down at the three month old, who was staring up at her with big blue eyes. She gently rubbed her baby's belly.

"Caleb, I go to the bathroom for two—"

Anne stopped in the doorway to Lisa's bedroom and gave a smile to her daughter.

"Lisa, honey, you should be sleeping," Anne told her. "Rachel kept you up half the night."

"And she's awake now," Lisa replied. "It's all right, Mom. It's Caleb's first snowfall, right, Cay?"

Lisa looked over to Caleb, who nodded excitedly. She smiled at her son before turning back towards her mother.

"Do you mind watching Rachel for a little bit while I take Caleb out?" Lisa asked.

Caleb clapped his hands. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"That's what I'm here for," Anne said to Lisa.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled. "It'll only be for a few minutes because I've gotta feed Rachel."

"Stay out with him as long as you want." Anne entered further into the room. "I'll use some of the breast milk in the fridge."

"Thank you." Lisa gave her mother a grateful smile. She looked to Caleb who was waiting expectantly for word from his mother. Lisa reached a hand to him. "Let's go get dressed."

* * *

Lisa quickly unbuckled her daughter and pulled her from the seat in the front of the shopping cart. She placed her child on her hip as she hurried toward the man standing over Caleb. The man in the store uniform had the boy by the arm, Caleb's fist clutching a pack of M&M's.

"Hey!" Lisa called out angrily to the man. "What are you doing? That's my son!"

"I was watching him," the store employee told her, releasing Caleb. "He was about to put that candy in his pocket."

"He's only four!" Lisa exclaimed, not caring that she was drawing attention to herself. "I told him he could pick one out. He wasn't going to steal it."

"That's not what it looked like to me, ma'am," the man replied.

"He's just a little boy!"

Lisa took hold of Caleb's hand and he dropped the pack of candy to the floor.

"Come on, sweetheart." Lisa led her children toward the doors. "We aren't shopping here anymore."

The employee took a step forward. "Ma'am—"

"Save it." Lisa snapped at him over her shoulder before picking up her pace as she continued forward. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Caleb apologized, looking up at Lisa and seeing the anger on her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lisa glanced down at Caleb and softened. "You didn't do anything wrong. That man back there was wrong."

* * *

"It just..."

She stopped, her anger fuming after recounting that afternoon's shopping experience. Lisa turned and faced him, shaking her head slightly.

"It makes me _so_ mad."

"What did you expect?" House asked her, raising his eyebrows. "He looks like a little urchin."

"Why are you always so mean?" Lisa replied, a look of hurt crossing over her face. "Are you jealous? Because I don't know why you'd be so cruel to a four-year-old."

"I'm racist," House offered with a shrug.

"House." Lisa let out a sigh, the hurt replaced by tiredness. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I wouldn't have come by if I knew you were already ticked," he told her.

She folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"The new Dean sucks," he said.

"I'm sorry?" she offered in response.

"Yeah, you should be." House took a step closer to her. "If it wasn't for those rugrats, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"We?" Lisa repeated. "You're the one with the problem."

"Way to be selfish, Cuddy," House replied. "What about _my_ needs? How am I suppose to get _my_ work done?"

"Compromise with the Dean?" she suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding."

"House, I'm exhausted," she told him. "Both of my children are asleep and I just need some time. Really. There's nothing I can do about the new Dean. I'm sorry."

House took that in and tapped his cane on the floor a few times. His eyes were diverted and Lisa waited for a reaction. Finally, House brought his eyes back over to her, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip.

"You ever coming back?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I've got my hands full now. I don't know. Why? You really miss me that much?"

"Like hell I do," he was quick to respond with attitude.

"Okay." Lisa gave a nod, accepting his reaction. "Well, then, I can't help you, House. There's nothing I can do for you."

"You could go back to work," he told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to do that. Not now, anyway."

"Right..." House looked to the floor.

"House, are you okay?"

Lisa eyed him up. She knew he would never confess that he missed her at the hospital, but it worried her about how this might be affecting him. She wondered if she could coax the truth from him.

"Mommy!" Caleb's voice called out from his bedroom.

House's eyes met hers. "Duty's calling."

"Just wait a minute," Lisa told him. "One minute."

She hurried down the hall and into the little boy's bedroom. House shook his head and once Lisa was out of sight, he headed for her front door and left.

* * *

"Mommy..."

Caleb approached the woman curled up on the edge of the couch. She looked up, seeing the tired boy in his pajamas stop in front of her. He placed his hand on her knee.

"Mommy, why you crying?" Caleb said.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Lisa patted the couch beside her and Caleb climbed onto it. She put her arm around the boy as he held onto her. Her tears continued to fall as she hugged her son.

"Wha's wrong, Mommy?" he asked, looking up at her with his brown eyes.

"Grandma passed away," she told him, her eyes meeting him.

Caleb turned his head to the side, confused. "What?"

"Grandma went to heaven," Lisa rephrased her statement.

"Where's that?" Caleb stared curiously at her.

Lisa pointed up. Caleb's eyes followed her indication before he brought them back down to her.

"Iss she comin' back?"

She shook her head slightly. "No."

Caleb pushed himself up onto his knees and then wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Lisa held onto him tightly.

"It'll be okay, Mommy," Caleb said.

"Thanks, Cay," Lisa replied and placed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

* * *

Lisa stared at the plain coffin as it was being lowered into the ground. Her arms had gone numb from holding her two-year-old daughter for so long, but she couldn't seem to put her down. She knew Caleb was at her side, his hand clutching onto her coat.

There were tears on her face and the rabbi was speaking, but she couldn't seem to hear anything. She swallowed hard.

Lisa could see her mother. Her mother alive and her mother dead. And those two images juxtaposed themselves in her mind's eye, which only made her tears fall faster.

Rachel squirmed, her dark hair with their slight curls blowing into Lisa's face.

"Sh..." Lisa whispered to her, trying to soothe her.

Lisa came to attention as she saw her father throw a fistful of dirt into the grave. Her aunt went next. She watched as her sister and her two nephews stepped up to the grave. Lisa forced her feet to move, following them.

When she came to the edge of the grave, Dory gave Lisa a handful of dirt. Lisa squeezed the dirt together, feeling the grains, the small rocks, before she tossed it on top of the coffin. She felt a tug at her coat.

"Can I do it?" Caleb stared up at her.

Lisa nodded. "Go ahead."

Caleb squatted down and picked up a handful of dirt. He tossed it into the grave and then wiped his hand on his black suit. Lisa stepped back, allowing for a few more family members and a friend of her mother's to take their turn.

Lisa began to cry again and walked away from the grave. She couldn't stand to be there anymore. Caleb followed after her, playing with the torn black ribbon pinned to his suit jacket.

"Lisa."

She heard her name and stopped walking. She looked up to see Wilson quickly approaching.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he told her as he closed the distance between them.

"It's okay," she replied.

Wilson drew her into a hug, careful not to crush the little girl between them. After, he gave a pat to Caleb's shoulder before looking back to Lisa.

"How are you doing?" Wilson asked and she merely shook her head in response. Wilson nodded, understanding. "What are you doing after this? Where are you going?"

"To my parents—I mean, my Dad's house," she answered.

"I'll drive you," Wilson offered. "Did you drive here?"

"No, I didn't," she said. "Just let me tell my sister."

"Here." Wilson gave a nod toward Rachel. "Let me take her."

Lisa handed Rachel over to Wilson. The girl was becoming drowsy and she rested her head on Wilson's shoulder. Lisa began to head back toward the crowd. Caleb ran after her and slipped his hand within his mother's.

She looked down at him and gave him a weak smile. Lisa squeezed the boy's hand and he squeezed back.

* * *

"Lise..."

She turned in her chair enough to look over her shoulder. The kitchen was dark, but she could make out her father's figure in the doorway. He took a step further into the room.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted him softly.

"What are you doing down here?" Michael asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, giving a small shrug. "Want some tea?"

"I'll get it."

Lisa watched her father cross to the stove. He extracted a mug and tea bag from the cabinet and poured himself some hot water. Michael picked up the mug and carried it over to the table. He sat down across from his daughter. She slid the sugar bowl toward him.

"How's Caleb doing in kindergarden?" Michael dumped a teaspoon of sugar into his mug.

"Good." Lisa gave a short nod. "He listens, shares, and follows directions well. Ms. Perlis says he is still a bit shy, but when he does engage with the other children, they play well together."

"Yeah, that's really good," Michael agreed. "When are you going back to work?"

"I was thinking about enrolling Rachel in a preschool when she's four," Lisa told him. "I mean, we have enough money to live comfortably now without me needing to work so... you know, that's nice."

Michael nodded in response. Lisa sipped her tea, silence between them. She set her mug back down and turned it slightly. She cleared her throat and looked to her father.

"I feel like she's going to walk through that door, wondering why you're not in bed." She swallowed hard. "I mean, I just talked to her on the phone last week."

Michael drew in a breath, his voice quiet. "Yeah..."

* * *

Lisa looked up from the cardboard box in front of her. She saw House standing in the doorway to her living room. She sat up straighter as he took a step into the room.

"Your door's open," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

"Where're the kids?" He ignored her question.

"At my Dad's," she answered. "It's easier to pack without them here."

"So, you are moving."

She was aware, now, of why he visited. He wanted to know, but he would never ask. But, she would go along with it, as she always did.

"Yes."

House stepped further into the room. "I just wanted to see for myself."

"Yeah, well." She stood to her feet. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure."

Lisa moved past him as she headed to her kitchen. She took two glasses from the cabinet and poured water into both of them. House stood, almost awkwardly, inside her kitchen. She handed him a glass and he took a sip.

"How are you?" she asked and then took a drink of her water.

"Fine," he told her quickly and she wasn't sure if he was lying to her or not.

"I haven't seen you in over a month," she said.

House shrugged. "Been busy."

"Yeah," Lisa replied. "Me, too."

He looked down for a moment before bringing his eyes back to her. "I'm sorry about your mom."

She paused a moment, taking that in. "Thanks."

"I just came to tell you that." House shrugged. "Since I haven't seen you in a while. Better late than never... or whatever."

"I appreciate that, House." Lisa gave him a tight smile. "Thank you."

He set his glass on the counter and took a step closer to her, his hand going to her hip as his lips met hers. She froze, her glass still in hand, and thought about how disheveled she looked. But, then her focus quickly went to House's lips on hers, on his tongue in her mouth, and how that was making her feel.

She pulled back suddenly, unsure of how she wanted this to make her feel. Her eyes met his, both parties breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

House's mind was racing and the words fell out before he could stop them. "You're moving."

"Yeah," she agreed. "To a bigger house about ten minutes from here."

He stared at her a moment, his brow drawn, his mind putting the facts together. A flash of anger crossed over his face and he shook his head.

"I'll kill him."

House turned and walked out of the kitchen. Lisa stood frozen a moment before setting her glass on the counter and following after him.

"Wait a second," she called after him. "Did James tell you I was moving far away?"

He continued down the hall, ignoring her. House stepped outside as Lisa tried to catch up to him, but she stopped in the doorway

"House!" she called out after him.

He didn't acknowledge her again and she watched as he climbed onto his motorcycle and sped away.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Lisa looked to the doorway of the kitchen as she knelt over a box filled with wrapped silverware. Caleb ran into the kitchen, his face wet with tears.

"Mommy, I can't find Teddy!" he blubbered through his crying.

Lisa stood to her feet, trying to figure out what her son told her. "What, Caleb?"

"Teddy!" Caleb exclaimed. "He's not here!"

"He has to be here, sweetheart," Lisa said as she approached him. "Come on. I'm sure he's in one of the boxes in your room. Okay?"

"He's not!"

"We'll take a look."

Lisa led the way from the kitchen and Caleb followed after her, still wailing. She walked up the stairs and went into the boy's bedroom, which was still in slight disarray.

She went to one of the opened boxes filled with stuffed animals and began to dig through it. Caleb watched her as he continued to cry. Lisa moved onto another box and looked through that one was well.

When that one turned up fruitless as well, she directed her gaze to the only other box in the room, which was filled with children's books. She frowned, coming to the conclusion that maybe Teddy wasn't here. She looked to her son and gave him a hopeful smile.

"Calm down, Cay. It's all right. We'll find him."

"He's not here," the boy replied.

"Maybe he's at the old house," Lisa suggested.

That only made Caleb cry even harder. Lisa walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," she tried to comfort him. "I hand over the keys tomorrow. We can stop by the house in the morning and make sure he's not there."

"I need him now!" Caleb told her.

"I'm sure he's in one of the others boxes somewhere in the house," Lisa said. "We'll check the other house tomorrow and then go through all the boxes if he's not there. It's too late tonight to go looking."

"Now!" he screamed in response, making Lisa wince. "Now! Now!"

"Caleb, please, your sister—"

Lisa cut herself off as she heard Rachel crying. She stood from the boy and headed out of the room. Caleb followed after her, still whining.

Rachel was standing in her crib, clutching onto the rails. When she saw Lisa, she reached for her. Lisa went to her daughter and picked her up. Rachel quieted down instantly and buried her face against her mother's neck.

"Mommy, I need Teddy!" her son demanded.

Lisa frowned down at the boy as Rachel whimpered against her ear. "Caleb, stop yelling."

"I need him!" Caleb didn't understand how his mother couldn't understand him. "I need him now! Mommy!"

"Okay, okay," Lisa gave in, knowing there would be no rest until she did. "Just stop yelling. You're scaring your sister."

"Moooommy." Caleb began to cry more.

"Caleb, quiet!"

He continued to wail, but he stopped calling out. Lisa headed for the bedroom door. She held Rachel up with one arm and grabbed Caleb with her free hand. She pulled him out of the room with her and headed for the staircase.

Once they were on the ground floor, Lisa walked toward the front door.

"Get your shoes on," she told Caleb.

He followed after his mother and sat on the floor by the front door. Caleb began to put on his velcro sneakers. Lisa placed Rachel down and opened the closet door. She pulled out a coat for both Caleb and Rachel. Caleb took his coat from her as Lisa helped Rachel into hers.

Once the three were ready to go, Lisa picked up Rachel and grabbed her purse from the hook next to the door.

"Come on."

Lisa opened the front door, allowing Caleb to go first, and then followed him out.

* * *

"No." Caleb squirmed in his car seat.

"I need to buckle you in," Lisa told him as she fought with the buckle.

"Why?" Caleb asked, but it came off as a whine.

"Because it keeps you safe," Lisa answered and let out a sigh. It was easier for her to get her two-year-old in her car seat than her five-year-old.

"Safe from what?" Caleb sniffed, his face was still wet from his crying.

"From accidents," she replied.

"I don't want it." He began to squirm again.

Lisa stopped her movement and locked eyes with her son.

"I know it's late and you're tired and you want your Teddy, but you need to be buckled, Cay."

"_Why_?" It was a full out whine this time.

"Because the cops will pull us over if we're all not buckled," Lisa harshly replied. "And then we'll get in trouble."

"Oh."

Lisa clicked the buckle into place and let out a sigh of relief. She glanced over at Rachel to see she had fallen back to sleep. She brought her eyes back over to Caleb.

"There," she told him. "Now, we'll go get Teddy."

* * *

"Go check your bedroom and then mine," Lisa whispered to Caleb as she held the still sleeping Rachel in her arms. "I'll look in the living room, dining room, and kitchen."

Lisa watched as Caleb ran down the hallway. She carried Rachel with her as she headed into the living room. She peered around the dark room, the only source of light from the hallway. They had left several things behind in each room, things they were replacing or didn't necessarily need.

She frowned as she saw the stuffed bear sitting on the armchair she left behind. Lisa drew in a breath, relieved.

The bear was worn down, its color darkened by overuse. She picked up the bear and remembered the first day she saw Caleb, the day she gave him the bear. She smiled to herself and then turned toward the doorway.

"Cay!" she called out, still trying to keep her voice somewhat low. "I found him."

Caleb came running into the room and grabbed the bear from her. He hugged the stuffed animal tightly.

"He was on the chair," Lisa said.

"He was watchin' da movers," Caleb explained, suddenly remembering when he set the bear down earlier.

"And now he's back with you," Lisa replied. "Can we go now?"

Caleb nodded and hurried out of the room. Lisa drew in a breath and looked around her living room once more. She swallowed hard and then headed for the front door.

* * *

Lisa stood in the hallway, her hand holding her toddler's. Caleb was standing across from her, just outside of the door to the living room.

"Caleb, here, now." Lisa pointed to the spot in front of her.

"What?" Caleb asked as he approached her.

"Bath," she told him.

"No," Caleb instantly replied.

"Come on." She gave a nod toward the open bathroom door. "I'm getting Rachel in."

Caleb made a face. "I don't wanna bath with her."

"Okay." Lisa nodded. "Then, will you please go first?"

"No." Caleb folded his arms over his chest.

"Cay..."

"No," he insisted, raising his voice.

"All right," Lisa gave in, too tired to fight with him. "I'll give Rachel a bath first. Why don't you bring some toys in the bathroom and play?"

"I don't want to," the boy told her.

"What do you want to do, then?" Lisa asked him as she picked Rachel up.

"TV," Caleb answered.

Lisa shook her head. "No."

"Yeeeeees," Caleb whined and stomped a foot down.

"No," Lisa replied, her voice hardening.

"Yes!"

"Cay, please," Lisa tried to reason with him. "Mommy is very tired right now and it's getting very late, and you and your sister both need baths and it would be very helpful if you would listen right now."

Caleb frowned and then shook his head with a grand gesture.

"No."

With that, he stalked away from his mother and went into the living room. Lisa set her jaw and wondered how her mother put up with herself and her sister. Or even how Dory dealt with two boys.

"Cay!" she called out, deciding to try once more to get him to obey her.

There was no response from Caleb and she was too tired to chase after him while keeping her two-year-old with her. Deciding it wasn't that big of a deal, Lisa entered the bathroom and walked over to the tub that was filled with warm water.

Lisa helped Rachel undress and then placed the girl into the tub. Rachel reached for a yellow rubber duck and held it up towards her mother.

"Look!" she said, her green eyes on Lisa.

"I see, Rachel." Lisa gave a nod. "Duck."

"Duck," Rachel repeated with glee.

"What color is it?" Lisa asked.

"Lellow," the child answered.

"Yes, yellow." Lisa gave her a smile.

The smile disappeared, however, when a crash sounded. Lisa closed her eyes, giving herself a moment before going to address whatever had just happened that she knew was not a good thing.

"Caleb?" she called out as she opened her eyes. "What was that?"

"Bang," Rachel told her.

"Yes," Lisa agreed and then looked toward the open doorway. "Cay? What happened?"

Not getting any response worried her. Lisa stood and grabbed the green towel she set aside. She took Rachel from the tub and wrapped the towel around her.

"No," Rachel whined and pointed at the bathtub.

"Hold on, Rachel," Lisa replied. "You'll get back in there. We have to find your brother."

Lisa left the bathroom, carrying the girl with her. She walked down the hallway and stopped in the doorway to the living room. Caleb ran to the couch and threw himself onto it. Lisa's eyes went to where he had been standing.

A vase that was her mother's was on the floor, broken into three pieces. The lilies that were in it were underneath the pieces and water was spreading over the hardwood floor.

"I didn't do it," Caleb immediately said.

Lisa tore her eyes from the vase and directed them to the scared looking boy on the couch.

"I'm bathing your sister." Lisa kept her voice even despite the fact that she was tired and angry. She knew if Caleb had only listened to her, the vase wouldn't be broken. "Go to your room and wait there until it's your turn." When he didn't give a response nor move, she added, "now."

Caleb ran out of the living room and up the staircase. Lisa turned from the broken vase and headed back to the bathroom with Rachel.

"Bath now?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes," Lisa answered. "Bath now."

* * *

"And you're back. I'm shocked."

Lisa looked up from the piles of work on her desk. House stood within her office, his eyes on her.

"Well, you've been chasing people out of this job since I've been away," she told him. "They were a little too eager to hire me back, actually."

"You're here for good?" he asked.

"Things will be a bit different," Lisa said. "My hours are shorter and I have Ned Flynn to help me out, but yeah, I'm here for good."

He took a look around the office and walked closer to her desk. "What'd you do with the leeches?"

"Caleb's in school," Lisa answered, ignoring his derogatory comment. "And since Rachel's four now, I put her in a preschool class. She'll come here after and stay with me and then I'll leave for the day when I have to pick Cay up."

"That sounds awful," House commented.

"Did you want something?" Lisa asked him.

He shrugged. "Just to harass you."

"I'm pretty busy right now, so..." She indicated the work on her desk.

"You think I care?" House raised his eyebrows at her.

"No." Lisa shook her head. "I know you don't."

With that, she attempted to get back to her work. She knew House was lingering and she tried not to let it distract her, but he was being quiet. Too quiet. Lisa raised her eyes to him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked.

"Is it bothering you?" he replied.

"No," she lied and went back to her work.

It was then that House began to hum. She was going to try to ignore him again and it might have worked, but now, she knew it wouldn't. She set her pen down and looked up at him.

"Having you here is like having another child," Lisa told him.

"Thought I'd remind of you of the little tykes," he said. "You probably miss them dearly."

"Get out." She glared slightly with her words. "Go do Clinic duty."

He frowned at her. "Right."

House turned and left, but he ignored her command and walked right out of the Clinic as well. Lisa shook her head with an eye roll and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Mom, mom, mom, mom!"

Caleb came running into the living room, his Spider-Man bed sheet tied around him to make a cape. Rachel ran after him into the room.

"Yes, Cay," Lisa said as she tried to finish off the last paragraph in the report she was reading.

"Mom, you gotta watch," Caleb replied.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Rachel added.

"Okay." Lisa set the report on the couch and looked up at her children. "I'm watching. What are you going to do?"

Caleb leaned over to his sister and whispered into her ear. Rachel nodded and then held her arm out toward Caleb.

"Presentin' the magnifercent Cay!"

Rachel took a step back and placed her hands behind her back. Caleb looked to her and made a face, his hand now sticking out toward her. She gave him a smile as she dug into the pocket of her shorts. She pulled out a pencil and placed it in his hand before stepping back again and putting her hands behind her back once more.

Lisa smiled and leaned forward on the couch, watching with interest.

"I will make this wood pencil turn into rubber," Caleb announced.

Caleb held the pencil by the eraser at eye level, parallel with the floor. He began to shake it ever so slightly, causing the illusion that the pencil was, in fact, rubbery and not hard. Lisa's smile grew. She had never been able to do that trick.

"Ta-da!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Ta-da!" Rachel repeated.

Lisa clapped. "Great job, Cay!"

"What about me?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side, her pigtails swinging. "What about me, Mommy?"

"And great job assistant," Lisa added, giving her daughter a smile.

"I have one more trick!" Caleb told her.

He handed the pencil back to Rachel and she gave him a quarter from her pocket. She placed the pencil in her mouth and began to chew on the wood. Lisa frowned at her.

"Get that pencil out of your mouth."

Caleb looked to his sister. "Yeah."

Rachel took the pencil from her mouth and put it back into her pocket. Caleb looked back over at his mother.

"Okay, watch," he said. "Watch, Mom."

"I'm watching," she assured him with a nod.

Caleb held the quarter up and then let it drop into his hand as he turned his fist down and then back up again before showing his mother his empty palm.

"It's gone!" Caleb exclaimed.

Lisa's mouth fell open and she clapped again. "That was fantastic, Cay! Where did you learn that?"

"Dr. House showed me," he answered.

Her eyebrows drew together. "He showed you how to do that?"

"Yes." Caleb nodded happily.

"He gonna show me, too!" Rachel said.

"No, he won't," Caleb told her. "'Cause you're a girl."

Rachel looked to her mother, a pout on her face. "Mommy!"

"When did he show you how to do that?" Lisa asked Caleb.

Caleb shrugged. "When I was there. Was I a good magician, Mom?"

"Yes, very good." Lisa smiled at him. "Come here."

She held her arms out and Caleb went to her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me?" Rachel bounced up and down. "I assissant."

"A wonderful assistant," Lisa added.

Rachel went to her mother and Lisa hugged her as well before planting a kiss on her cheek, too.

"Can we watch movie, Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed excitedly.

"If you decide on one together," she told them.

"Come on!"

Caleb pulled his sister with him over to the DVD shelves. Lisa picked up her report in order to finish reading it before they put the movie on.

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?"

Caleb asked from his child car seat in the back. Lisa kept her eyes on the road as she stepped on the gas, increasing their speed.

"To the hospital pharmacy," she answered. "They close at seven."

Rachel whined and squirmed in her car seat. Lisa glanced back at her daughter in the mirror.

"It's okay, Rachel," she told her. "We'll get back home soon."

A siren sounded and Lisa saw the red and blue lights flashing behind the car. She felt her stomach sink.

"Damn it," she cursed as she slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

Caleb tried to turn in his seat and look back at the police car behind them. Rachel stopped whining as she tried to look back, too.

"Mommy, is that a cop?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," Lisa answered and glanced down at the time. It was ten to seven.

"But, we're buckled," Caleb replied.

"We're buckled," Rachel repeated and clutched onto the buckle of her car seat.

"I know," Lisa told them. "This is my fault."

"Are you buckled?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows, slightly confused.

"Yes," she answered.

Lisa rolled down the window as the officer approached. He peered in at her before looking toward the back seat.

"We're buckled!" Caleb called out to the officer.

"Very good, son," the officer said to him.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer asked Lisa.

"I, uh—" She didn't know. "No."

"Fifty in a thirty five," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and then the words began to spill out of her. "It's just, my kids are sick and I need to get them antibiotics and the pharmacy closes in ten minutes and this is the first time I'm getting the chance to get them out of the house. They've been... with the fevers..."

Lisa realized she was crying. She quickly swiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not safe to be driving so fast in this area, especially when you have kids in the back seat," he said to her.

"I know." She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We're buckled!" Rachel tried to tell the officer again, sensing things weren't going well since her mother began to cry.

"Yeah, we're buckled," Caleb added, wanting to help his mom as well.

"But, they are buckled," the office agreed with her children. "And they do look pretty sick. I'm just going to give you a warning this time."

"Thank you so much," Lisa said. "I really appreciate it. Thank you."

He gave a nod and walked away from her car. Lisa left for the hospital, not wanting to wait for the cop to leave first. She really needed to get to the pharmacy. She hoped she would still make it in time since she was now driving the speed limit.

"See, Mommy, we were buckled," Caleb spoke up. "No trouble."

"That's right, Cay." She glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "No trouble."

* * *

"Done playing?" Lisa asked as she entered the living room.

Caleb was lying on the floor, staring up at the cartoons on the television. He didn't look to her as he answered.

"Yep."

"Where's Rachel?"

Caleb shrugged. "Dunno."

Lisa raised her eyebrows at her son. "Well, did she come in with you?"

"No," he said.

"You left her outside by herself?" she replied.

Caleb looked back at his mother, a frown on his face. "She was being stupid."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Caleb, you know she's not allowed to be outside by herself."

"So, she should have come in," he told her hotly.

"Do you know if she did come in?"

"No."

Lisa left the living room and looked toward the staircase.

"Rachel!" she called out, wondering if the girl had gone to her room. "Rachel!"

After not receiving an answer, Lisa headed toward the small laundry room in the back of the house, which held the door to the backyard. Once in the laundry room, she opened the door and scanned the backyard. She didn't see any sign of the five-year-old girl with the long brown curls.

"Rachel!"

Lisa frowned and slid on her running sneakers. She stepped outside and walked down the steps. She didn't see her daughter anywhere in the fenced in backyard. Lisa's eyes fell on the opened gate alongside of the house.

Feeling her heart begin to pound, she headed toward the gate and walked along the house and into the front yard. She looked up and down the street, but she still didn't see Rachel.

"Rachel!" Lisa shouted. "Rachel!"

"Mom?"

Lisa looked over to the other side of the house. Her five-year-old in a pink coat was standing there, staring at her.

"Get over here," Lisa commanded, her voice indicating anger. "Now."

Rachel walked over to her mother, her face solemn. She could tell by the tone that she was in trouble.

"Are you allowed to be outside by yourself?" Lisa asked her.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Are you allowed to leave the backyard?" Lisa raised her eyebrows at her.

She hesitated a moment. "No."

"Then, what are you doing?" Lisa locked eyes with her daughter's.

Rachel shrugged in response.

"Come on." Lisa led her to the backyard. "Time out."

"Why?" Rachel whined. "Caleb's the one who went in."

"And you left the backyard," Lisa replied. "You're not allowed to play out front unless there's an adult supervising. Let's go."

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She stomped past her mother and headed into the house. Lisa let out a sigh, a mixture of anger and relief, and followed after her daughter.

* * *

She opened the door and he stood there, slightly awkward.

"Hi," Lisa greeted him, smiling.

"Hey," House replied, giving her a nod.

"Come in."

Lisa took a step back, allowing him room to enter. House limped into her home and took a sweeping look around.

"Where're the demons?" he asked.

"My _children_ are at my father's," she told him. "They're spending the night."

"And you called me because...?" House trailed off, slightly unsure.

"The kids left at about four and I enjoyed the quiet at first," Lisa began. "But, then I started cleaning, and I ate alone, and then the quiet was unsettling. And we haven't really talked in a while except when we butt heads at work and I just thought I'd call."

"When have we ever really talked before?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We have," she replied. "Occasionally. Do you want a drink?"

"What do you have?"

Lisa began to lead him down the hall and toward the kitchen. House followed after her.

"Water, coffee... something alcoholic."

"You keep alcohol in the house with your children around?"

She glanced back at him. "It's out of their reach."

"You're setting a bad example," he pointed out.

"I don't drink it in front of them," she said in response.

"Oh, so you just have a little nip after they go to bed." House nodded.

Lisa stopped in the kitchen and whirled around to face him. House remained in the doorway, wondering if she was going to hit him.

"Do you want something to drink or not?" she snapped at him.

He gave a short nod. Lisa walked over to the top cabinet above the sink and opened it, displaying a few different kinds of alcohol.

"Scotch," House told her, eyeing up the bottle.

Lisa stood on her tip toes, reaching for it. House limped over to her and stood behind her. He reached over her and she could feel him only inches from her as he grabbed the bottle.

House brought the bottle down and she relaxed back on the flats of her feet. He took a step back from her and gave her the bottle.

"I'll just have a shot," he said.

She shook her head. "I don't have any shot glasses."

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I just don't."

Lisa opened another cabinet and took out a glass. She poured an eyeballed amount of a shot into the glass and handed it to House.

"There's too much in here," he immediately told her.

"It's a shot," she replied.

"Well, you don't actually know that, do you?" House raised his eyebrows at her. "It's just a little too much. Take a sip out of it."

"Why don't you just drink it?" she suggested with attitude.

"I only want _exactly_ a shot."

"You're so difficult."

Lisa took the glass and sipped from it. She frowned against the taste and handed the glass back to him. House peered into the glass.

"Now, there's too little."

With a glare, Lisa picked the bottle of scotch back up, playing his game. She put just a touch more into his glass. House smirked.

"Now, there's too much."

Lisa set the bottle back on the counter and then grabbed the glass from him. She downed the scotch and then grimaced, an involuntary shudder going through her. She placed the glass back in House's hand as he stared at her in return.

"Pour it yourself," she told him.

House was impressed. And slightly turned on. He picked up the liquor bottle and poured himself the amount of about two shots. With one go, he drank it and then set the glass down on the counter as he felt the burn in his stomach.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We could talk," she offered.

He took a step away from her. "I'm gonna go."

"Or we could watch television," she added. "Or a movie. Or—"

He closed the distance between them as his mouth went to hers. She let him kiss her for a moment before she engaged with him. Her hand slid to his stubbled cheek as his hand skimmed down her backside.

It was House that broke from the kiss. He locked eyes with her, watching her, waiting for her to give him something more. He wanted her to assure him that this was what she wanted.

"Or we could do this," she said.

House raised his eyebrows at her. "Isn't that why you asked me over?"

"No," she answered.

"Really?"

He was analyzing her. She could tell by the look on his face. She could easily stop him by putting her lips back upon his, but she was curious. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You're without the kids for one night in how long?" he asked. "You're looking for company. You've had how many relationships since you got the kids? Hm?"

"Two," she told him.

"Right," he agreed. "Two in five years. And the last one was when? Over a year ago?"

"It's a little unnerving that you know that, House," Lisa replied.

He held up a finger. "I'm not finished yet. You can't ask any of the single dads you know over because you worry how anything between the two of you might affect your kids. You're not calling Wilson. And that only leaves me. That was your thinking when you called me. You never wanted to talk."

She stared at him and he waited, wondering if she was going to yell at him or kick him out. Instead, she gave a slight nod.

"Then... let's not talk."

And they didn't.

His mouth crashed down on hers. She let her tongue intermingle with his as his hands possessively clutched onto her hips. Her right hand skimmed down his arm as her left hand found itself on the side of his face, skimming back until her fingers were in his hair and her thumb rested in front of his ear.

She pulled away just enough to draw in a deep breath. Her left hand went to his shoulder and he planted a kiss to her mouth before letting his lips trail up her jaw line to her ear. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder as he pulled her even closer to him. He nibbled on her earlobe and she let out a low moan.

"That feels..."

He removed his mouth from her. "I thought we weren't talking."

"It feels good."

He smirked and nudged his nose against her earlobe before sucking on the skin behind it. She felt a throbbing deep inside her and she drew in a breath to try and remain cool. Her eyes closed as House's hands skimmed up her sides.

She opened her eyes back up and turned her head towards him in order to get his lips back onto hers. He backed up a half a step as he removed his hands from her. He let his right hand slip beneath her shirt and move up over her warm skin.

Lisa's hand went to the back of his head, her fingernails scrapping lightly through his hair, her tongue back in his mouth. House let his thumb dip down into her bra, rubbing against her hardened nipple. She pulled her mouth from his, letting out a slight gasp.

"Upstairs."

"What?"

"Bedroom."

"Right."

She stepped back and he slid his hand out from under her shirt. She felt she needed to be upstairs because if things got any further, she was worried she'd be too weak to tackle the stairs. She turned and began from the kitchen.

House limped quickly to catch up to her and then slid his free arm around her waist, pulling her back into him. He nestled his face against her neck, smelling her hair, as he walked with her. She reached a hand behind her to his undamaged leg and skimmed her hand up, letting her fingernails run over his inner thigh.

He groaned against her ear and she smirked. When they reached the staircase she detached herself from him and headed up them practically two at a time. He only made it up three by the time she reached the top. She looked down at him.

"You better hurry up," she told him.

House watched as she pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing her bra to him. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he took another step up. She smirked again and turned her back to him as she headed from his view and towards her bedroom.

"And you better be naked by the time I get up there!" he called after her.

It was painful for him to go up the stairs, but he figured, it was worth it.

* * *

She felt two small hands on her back, shaking her awake. Lisa looked over in the darkness to the source of the disturbance. The lightning illuminated the little girl, her hair messy and her eyes wide with fear.

"What, sweetie?" Lisa asked.

"It's scary outside," Rachel said, her voice quiet. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure."

Lisa scooted across the bed and pulled back the blankets so Rachel could crawl underneath. She curled up next to her mother and let out a whimper as a loud clap of thunder sounded.

"It's okay, Rachel," Lisa soothed her daughter as she lightly ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"I know," Rachel replied. "I just don't like it when it rains lots and the thunder's loud."

"But, it's not going to hurt you, sweetheart."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not scared for me."

Lisa's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Then, who are you scared for?"

"You," Rachel answered.

"Why me?" Lisa asked her.

"I'm scared it'll take you away," Rachel confessed, her voice in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the rain would rain so much, it'll wash you away," Rachel told her. "Like Piglet."

Lisa smiled, recalling the DVD Rachel watched at least once a week of Winnie-the-Pooh. One of the stories was about a flood in Hundred Acre Woods and poor little Piglet's house flooded. Lisa continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetie," she said. "I'm not going to float away like Piglet did."

"Are you sure?" Rachel's voice rose a notch as she raised her eyebrows at her mother, unconvinced.

Lisa gave a slight nod. "I'm sure."

Rachel smiled and placed an arm over her mother. She scooted closer to Lisa.

"Mommy, I love you."

"I love you, too," Lisa replied and placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

* * *

House sidled up to her as Lisa headed for the Clinic. She had to pick up some paperwork before finishing up in her office for the day.

"It's Friday," House said, limping beside her.

"It is," she agreed and slowed her pace just a touch.

"Got plans?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered as she passed into the Clinic.

He followed her in. "Kids got plans?"

Lisa stopped and faced him, planting her hands on her hips. She eyed him up, suspicious.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?" House replied, trying to portray innocence.

"First off, you're following me," Lisa told him. "Second, you actually referred to my kids as kids."

House shrugged. "Just wondering what their plans are."

"Caleb's sleeping over at a friend's and Rachel's staying home with me," Lisa answered his question, hoping that would be it and he would leave her alone.

"Doesn't she have any friends?" He frowned at her.

"Six is a little young for sleep overs."

Lisa headed toward the desk where the stack of paperwork sat, waiting for her. House followed her to the desk.

"No, it's not."

He stopped next to her and watched as she flipped through the files to make sure it was what she wanted. Lisa tried to act casual, even though she knew exactly why House was following her around. She lowered her voice as she leaned in closer to him.

"I told you that I'd let you know when I have the house to myself." She glanced around, making sure no one heard her.

"That's hardly ever," he replied.

She raised her eyes to him, a slight smirk on her face. "You miss being with me."

"I miss sex," he told her.

"Why don't you hire one of your ladies?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow as she picked up the stack of paperwork.

"You know I don't do that anymore," House said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Maybe you should start again," she suggested with a shrug.

"Okay."

House turned from her and began to head for the Clinic doors. Lisa frowned, her eyes on him.

"Wait," she called out to him.

He smirked as he stopped. He faced her and then made his way back over to her. When he was close enough, he leaned toward her.

"Admit it," he said. "You miss being with me."

"No, I miss sex," she repeated the words he had told her before.

"We don't always have to do it at your place or mine," he replied. "We could do it here."

"House," she scolded and glanced around again to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"What?" He shrugged innocently.

"You really want sex, don't you?" she asked him.

"It's affecting my work," he told her, trying to hold back his smirk. "I can't be here without picturing you naked."

"Stop it," she shushed him.

"Come on, Cuddy." He gave a gentle touch to her arm.

She drew in a breath and then let it out. She really did want to be with him. And she did think about sex with him. It had been quite a while since they had been together.

"I'll talk to my Dad about next weekend," she told him. "He's been talking about taking the kids fishing and maybe they'll make a weekend out of it."

"And then maybe we'll make a weekend out of it," he added, almost cautiously.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

Lisa heard the front door close as she stood in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher.

"Mommy!" Rachel's voice sounded from the front door.

"Rachel, no!" Her brother replied.

Frowning, Lisa stopped putting the dishes away and listened, wondering what was going on.

"Mo—"

"Shut up," Caleb cut his sister off.

"What's going on out there?" Lisa called out.

"Nothing!" Caleb answered.

Lisa heard pounding up the staircase. She checked the lasagna in the oven before heading towards the hallway. She almost crashed into Rachel, who stopped once she saw her mother. Her eyes examined her daughter, whose hair was tangled and clothes held patches of dirt.

"Why are you all dirty?" Lisa asked her.

"We got into a fight," Rachel told her.

"What?" Lisa's eyebrows drew together.

"Me and Caleb," Rachel replied. "These kids were making fun of us as we walked home from Jessica and Dan's house."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "But, Caleb's nose is bleeding."

Lisa hurried down the hallway and toward the staircase. Rachel began to follow her mother up the stairs.

"What happened?" Lisa asked as she glanced back at her daughter.

Rachel began to explain as they headed upstairs.

"We were walking home and these kids that we knew from day camp started following us and then they started saying mean things. We tried to ignore them, but Caleb started yelling back at them and then they pushed me because I was still ignoring them and then they all just started fighting and I got pushed around."

Lisa's eyebrows were drawn and her mouth was set into a frown. She was angry, worried, and upset. She walked toward the closed bathroom door and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Caleb?" she asked.

"Leave me alone!" he cried out from inside the bathroom.

"Open the door, Cay," Lisa told him.

"No," he replied.

"Please, Cay," Lisa softened her tone. "Your sister told me what happened. Let me take a look at your nose."

"I'm fine," Caleb insisted.

"I'm getting the key."

Caleb went to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and stepped back, revealing himself to his mother. His nose had stopped bleeding, but there was wet and dried blood on his face. His light blue shirt was stained crimson at the top.

Lisa frowned as her eyebrows drew together. She took Caleb's chin in her hand and tilted his head up so she could examine his nose. She prodded it gently and he winced.

"It's not broken," she said.

She stepped into the bathroom and took a washcloth from the closet. She ran it under warm water and began to wipe the blood from his face. Rachel leaned against the door frame, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched.

"You don't fight with someone to solve problems, Caleb," Lisa told her son as she rinsed the washcloth before cleaning his face some more.

"They were saying really mean things," Caleb explained.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"Bill and Tommy Eckert and their stupid friends," Caleb bitterly told her.

Lisa frowned at him. "What did they say to make you fight them?"

"Really _really_ mean things," Rachel piped up.

"What?" Lisa looked toward her daughter.

"Well, they started calling Caleb nig—"

"Rachel," Caleb cut her off with a shake of his head. He looked up at his mother. "They were calling me the 'n' word. And saying that Rachel was an 'n' lover."

"And that you were an 'n' loving whore," Rachel added, peering at her mother with seven-year-old innocence.

"Who are these kids?" Lisa demanded and brought her eyes back to Caleb again. "Do you go to school with them?"

"No, but they live nearby," Caleb answered. "They don't like our family."

Lisa set the washcloth into the sink now that Caleb's face was clean. She brought him into a hug and he hugged her back. Rachel walked over to her mother and brother and did her best to put her arms around both of them. Lisa placed an arm around her daughter to bring her into the hug.

"Let them think what they want to," Lisa said. "They don't have to like us. We're better than that."

"It still hurts," Caleb mumbled and sniffed.

"I know." She placed her hand on the back of his head. "But, kids will always find something to pick on. Whether it's freckles or glasses—"

Caleb pulled back and looked up at his mother. "What did kids make fun of you for?"

"I was a pretty scrawny when I was young," Lisa told them. "They'd call me chicken legs or Olive Oyl."

Rachel's eyebrows drew together. "Who's Olive Oyl?"

"She's an old cartoon character," Lisa explained.

"Oh." Rachel gave a short nod.

Lisa pulled out of the hug. "Come on. Dinner's almost ready. We'll put ice on your nose, Cay, and I'll get you something for the pain, all right?"

"Okay," Caleb agreed.

"And then I'm calling the Eckerts," Lisa added.

He shook his head. "No, Mom."

"Caleb, no one should ever talk to anyone else that way," Lisa said. "Their parents need to know what their children are saying."

"What if their parents are mean, too?" he asked.

"Then, we'll make sure we stay away from ignorant people like them," Lisa replied and gave an affirmative nod of her head.

* * *

Lisa walked up to the large, white painted house at almost eight o' clock at night. The grass was perfectly trimmed, as she expected, and the porch light was on. A sign on the door welcomed her. She knocked.

After waiting for a few moments, the door opened, revealing a middle aged woman in a sweater and black skirt. She smiled politely at Lisa.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy," Lisa introduced herself. "We spoke on the phone two weeks ago about our children getting into a fight."

Mrs. Eckert's thin and perfectly shaped brown eyebrows drew together. "You're Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes," Lisa answered.

"Oh." Mrs. Eckert straightened her spine. "Well, what is it that you want?"

"I asked that you talk to your kids about their vile language, but it hasn't stopped them from teasing my children five more times," Lisa said, her tone harsh. "I've called and left messages, but you never returned any of my calls."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Eckert told her sweetly, "But, what do you expect me to do about it? I told them not to tease your children."

"But, they still are," Lisa replied.

Mrs. Eckert shook her head. "Really, Mrs. Cuddy, I am sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"It's _Doctor_ Cuddy," Lisa hastily corrected her, forgoing mentioning that the indication that she was married was wrong.

"You're a doctor?" Mrs. Eckert's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes," Lisa bitterly responded. "You seem to doubt everything I tell you."

"I just thought," Mrs. Eckert flustered. "Well, with your kids..."

"What about my kids?" Lisa asked, narrowing her eyes. She was quickly becoming impatient and had the urge to slap this woman in the face.

"It's just, when you called, I thought you were a nanny or something posing as Lisa Cuddy," Mrs. Eckert explained. "I didn't know that you were _actually_ white."

"What difference does that make?" Lisa stared at her. "And what does that have to do with my children?"

"Well, you have a black boy," Mrs. Eckert pointed out, almost disgusted.

"And?" Lisa prompted her.

Mrs. Eckert let out a sigh. "I don't like interracial relationships, Doctor Cuddy, but I tolerate them. What I don't tolerate is a mother with two different colored children showing a bad example to my kids about relationships because she couldn't keep her legs closed."

Lisa was sure she was about to slap this woman in the face now. But, she thought of Caleb and Rachel and how she told them both not to solve their problems with violence.

"You and your family, Mrs. Eckert, are ignorant people," Lisa said, trying to keep her voice even. "You teach your children they are better than others because of what they look like. They, in turn, believe they are superior to people who are different. I'm guessing they get their racist comments from you. And learn that women are submissive to men as well, I'm sure, as they push my daughter around. Tell me, do you encourage them to pick on disabled children, too?"

"Get off of my property," Mrs. Eckert commanded, glaring.

"Gladly."

Lisa turned and stalked off the porch. However, she stopped and spun around, not finished just yet. She locked eyes with Mrs. Eckert to make sure her point came across.

"And if your children ever come near mine again, I swear to that God you pray to every night that I will be back on your doorstep ready for a damn war."

* * *

"You need to calm down," House told her, watching her pace as he sat on her couch.

"I can't."

Lisa clasped her hands in front of herself for a moment before placing them on her hips, all the while still pacing.

"You're shaking." He looked from her hands to her face.

She looked over at him, frowning. "I'm pissed."

"Did your kids see you like this?" he asked. "You probably scared the shit out of them."

"It was almost time for bed when I came home," she replied. "I just sent them up early."

House raised his eyebrows at her. "You leave them here alone?"

"No." Lisa shook her head. "I called a sitter." She glanced over at House as she explained. "I had some work to do at the hospital and then I decided to stop at the Eckerts' house. I talked to Mrs. Eckert on the phone about two weeks ago and nothing changed. I tried to call her again and she ignored my calls, so I knew I had to go over there."

"Why don't you sit down?"

House indicated the empty space beside him. Lisa finally stopped pacing and faced him, her hands still planted on her hips.

"House, don't you see—this is so—I just..."

"Please." His eyes were locked with hers. "Sit down."

Lisa's chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily through her anger. Finally, she removed her hands from her hips and walked over to the couch. She plopped down on the end.

"I can't believe she said those things." Lisa shook her head. "I can't believe people are still like that in this world today. At least, not here. We've changed so much—"

"But, there are people who still stay the same," House finished her thought. "People don't change, Cuddy."

She met his eyes. "It just makes me so angry that _my_ children have to deal with shit like this. It kills me, House. It really does."

"I know," he said.

"No." Lisa diverted her eyes from him. "You don't."

"You think I don't care about any of this?" House asked.

"You don't give a rat's ass about my kids," Lisa replied, frowning.

"You and that language tonight are going to get yourselves in trouble," House told her. "And I do give a rat's ass about them. Not as much as you do... or even Wilson might... But, I see the little bastards all the time and... I think that Eckert lady is a total bitch."

Lisa studied him a moment and then gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

House raised his eyebrows at her. "For calling your children bastards?"

"For caring," she corrected. "For being on my side."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess if there's anyone's side I want to be on, it's yours. Wouldn't want you start a war with me. My leg can't take it."

"Shut up," she lightly replied.

House let the moment sit for a few seconds before he stood from her couch.

"You've calmed down," he said. "I should probably go."

"Yeah," she agreed, standing. "Thanks for stopping by."

Lisa walked him to the door in silence. She opened the front door for him and House stopped just before reaching the doorway. He leaned closer to her and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he said as he stepped out into the night.

"Night," she replied and watched him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter. Here's this one!**

**

* * *

**

"Mom?"

Lisa looked up from the paperwork strewn across the dining room table. Caleb stood in the doorway, Rachel just to the side of him.

"Can we get a dog?" he asked.

"A dog?" Lisa repeated and then shook her head. "No."

"Then, can we get a cat?" Rachel piped up.

"No, Rachel, we want a dog," Caleb replied to her.

"We're not getting either," Lisa told both of them.

Caleb frowned. "Why?"

"Because pets are a lot of work and I don't have the time to take care them," Lisa answered.

"But, I want a dog, Mom," Caleb whined. "I'll take care of it."

"Me, too," Rachel added.

Lisa raised her eyebrows at the both of them. "You'll feed it, and walk it, and clean up after it, and play with it?"

"Yes," her children responded in unison.

She shook her head, still unsure. "Dogs are a lot of work."

"But, I can do it, Mom," Caleb insisted. "Me and Rachel can do it."

"I don't think so," she said.

"How come you get to decide?" Caleb demanded. "Can't we vote?"

"I'm your mother, that's why I get to decide," Lisa replied. "Because I will be the one paying for it, I will be the one taking care of it—"

"We said we'd feed it, and walk it, and everything," Caleb cut her off. "Come on, Mom, please."

"Please, Mommy." Rachel clasped her hands together as she begged. "We can do it."

"I'll walk it everyday after school," Caleb told her.

"And what about when you play baseball, Cay?" Lisa asked him. "Who will walk the dog when you have practice?"

"I'll walk him when I get home," he answered.

"What about your homework?"

Caleb let out a sigh. "Mom, I can do it. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because if you can't do it, then we'll have this dog that I will have to take care of," she responded, being completely honest with him. "I don't have the time."

"All you ever do is say no." Caleb frowned at her.

"Yeah," Rachel added in, frowning as well.

"Sorry, kiddos." Lisa shook her head. "No dog."

Caleb turned and stomped out of the room with Rachel following after him. Lisa drew in a breath and went back to her work.

* * *

"Hello."

Lisa looked up from the chart she was skimming and over to the man standing next to her. He gave her a smile, his brown eyes lit up. His hair, a color mixed of brown and red, was cut short.

"Uh, yes?" Lisa returned the smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was waiting for a while now and—"

"I'm really sorry it's so busy," Lisa cut him off, apologizing for the lack of staff in the Clinic. "I can assure you that your wait won't be too much longer."

"No, that's not why I came over here," he said. "I... I couldn't help but notice you. And notice you don't have a ring on your hand. That's why I decided to come over. To see if, you know, you may want to have dinner with me sometime. Or something."

"Oh." She was completely caught off guard. "Um..."

"Look, yeah, I understand." The man shook his head. "I was very forward and you don't even know my name, which is Robert, by the way. Rob. And yeah... I'm here with my daughter and she's... she's over there." Rob pointed to a girl with red hair sitting in the waiting area, watching them. "She's got a cold or something, but she's a little matchmaker and... she said you were pretty."

Lisa just stared at him, unsure of how to take this all in. She was flattered and a little creeped out, knowing this guy had been watching her. She felt a small blush begin to crawl up into her cheeks.

"You're probably married and just don't wear the ring to work because of washing your hands so much," Rob went on when she didn't respond. "And I'm just going to go sit back down now. I shouldn't have even—yeah, I'm sorry."

"No, wait," Lisa stopped him. "I think, uh, dinner would be nice. I'm Lisa."

She offered her hand out to him and he enclasped his around hers. They exchanged a smile before releasing each other's hand.

"And I have two kids," Lisa told him. "A girl about your daughter's age and an older boy. But, this dinner would just be us?"

"Yeah, just us," Rob replied. "If that's not a problem."

"No, I think I would like that," Lisa said. "You seem very sincere."

"Okay." Rob nodded. "Okay, yeah. Here's my number, just call tonight or tomorrow and we can set up a date and talk a little, you know?"

Rob offered out the slip of paper that he had scrawled his phone number across. Lisa took it and looked it over before putting it in the pocket of her lab coat.

"Yeah, sure." She looked back up at him. "Uh..."

"Daniels, Cecilia," a nurse called out.

"Oh, that's us." Rob indicated his daughter.

"Right." Lisa gave a short nod of her head. "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too," he replied. "Lisa."

Rob headed over to his daughter, who was waiting for him. The girl flashed Lisa a smile before taking her father's hand.

"Come on, chickpea," he said to his daughter before following the nurse to their designated exam room.

Lisa watched them go, unsure of what just happened. She was lost within her own thoughts until a voice snapped her out of it.

"Who the hell was that?"

"What?" Lisa looked over to see House standing next to her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Rob," she answered.

House leaned his back against the nurses station. "He was practically drooling over you."

"He was not," she replied, giving him a look.

"You have a date with him?" House placed a red lollipop into his mouth.

"Yes," she told him. "For dinner."

He removed the lollipop from his mouth. "What about..."

"What about what?" she prompted, raising her eyebrows at him.

"That thing you do when the kids aren't home," he said. "You know, the one that involves someone else."

House placed the lollipop back into his mouth. Lisa stared at him, knowing this was going to happen if an actual relationship between herself and someone other than House was taking form.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked and waited, already knowing the answer.

"No," he spoke with the lollipop in his mouth.

"Then..." She held her breath a moment and slowly let it out. "House, I'm going on this date. It might be nothing, it might be something. If it's something... then, I'll let you know."

House pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "Wow, thanks."

"Why are you getting upset?" she demanded, planting a hand to her hip.

"No more free sex," he answered. "How do you think any man would feel about that, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yeah, must be terrible," she replied. "I've got patients to see."

"Don't let me stand in your way." House backed up and put the lollipop into his mouth.

"I won't," she said and picked up a chart for the next waiting patient.

* * *

"Hi," Lisa greeted Rob as she opened her front door.

"Hey," he replied.

Lisa looked him over, glad she wasn't over or underdressed. He was wearing a pair of dark pants and a green shirt under a suit jacket. She had on one of her favorite black dresses and a pair of heels.

"You look good," she told him.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

Her cheeks grew hot and she diverted her eyes. "Thanks."

"Ah, who's this?" Rob asked as he peered past Lisa.

Lisa turned and smiled at the sight of her daughter. She took a step back into her home, allowing Rob to enter. He gave a smile to Rachel.

"Come here, Rachel." Lisa waved her over. "Where's Caleb?"

Rachel shrugged as she walked to the front door. Lisa looked towards the second floor.

"Cay!" she called out. "Come here, please!"

Lisa turned back to Rob and gave him a smile.

"This is my daughter, Rachel. Rachel, this is Rob."

"Hey there," Rob greeted Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel responded. "Do you have a daughter?"

"Yes." Rob gave a slight nod.

"What does she look like?" Rachel asked him.

"She's a little bit taller than you," Rob told her. "Her name's Cecilia. She has red hair and brown eyes."

Rachel observed him a moment. "Brown eyes like yours?"

"Yep," Rob answered. "Like mine."

Lisa placed a gentle hand on her daughter's hair.

"Rachel, honey, please go find your brother," she said.

Rachel hurried down the hallway and ran up the stairs. Lisa gave Rob an apologetic smile.

"I don't know what Caleb is doing. I told him to come say hi when you got here."

"It's all right," Rob replied.

"Dr. Cuddy, did you want me to make sure they both get baths?"

Lisa and Rob both looked down the hall toward the kitchen where a blonde teenager stood. The teen approached them, but kept her distance.

"Yes, Amanda, thanks." She gave a pat to Rob's arm. "This is Rob. Rob, this is my babysitter, Amanda."

"Nice to meet you," Rob told her.

"Yeah, you, too." Amanda quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

Rachel came charging down the stairs. Once she reached the second step from the bottom, she jumped from it, landing with both feet into the hallway.

"Where's your brother?" Lisa asked.

"He said he doesn't want to meet your stupid date," Rachel quoted the words her brother had said to her.

Lisa drew in a breath and gave Rob a tight smile.

"I'll be right back."

Lisa headed for the staircase as Rachel made her way back over to Rob and began telling him about her class' pet turtle. When Lisa reached the top of the stairs, she went down the hallway to Caleb's closed bedroom door. She knocked.

"Cay?" Lisa said.

"I thought you were going out," Caleb's voice spoke from inside the room.

"I am once you come down and meet Rob," Lisa told him.

"I don't want to," he replied.

Lisa opened his bedroom door. Caleb was sitting at his desk, his back towards her, pencil in hand. She stepped into the room.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing's going on," he answered.

She walked over to his desk and looked at the math homework he was doing. Lisa leaned against his desk and pointed to problem five.

"Check that answer again," she told him after noticing the answer was off by two.

Caleb set his pencil down and stood from the chair. He made his way over to his bookcase and picked up his baseball from the shelf. He tossed it up in the air and caught it as he made his way over to his bed.

"Caleb, tell me what's going on."

"Why do you have to go out with these guys?" He tossed the ball up in the air, refusing to look at her.

"What guys, Cay?" Lisa approached his bed. "I hardly go out on dates."

"You shouldn't go out on any," he bitterly responded.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I like our family like this," Caleb said as he looked up at her. "I don't want a stupid guy to come in here with his stupid kid and mess everything up."

Lisa sat down on the bed next to him and placed a comforting hand onto his back.

"Caleb, nothing is going to be messed up," she assured him. "Things might be a little different if I date Rob, but it may not pan out into anything serious."

"It's just going to make you more busy." Caleb frowned at her. "I don't want you to go out with him."

"If I spend time with Rob, it won't mean I'll spend any less time with you, Caleb." Lisa rubbed her hand over his back. "He won't take all my attention."

Caleb shrugged her off. "You're already going out when you could be home with me and Rachel."

"Okay." She nodded, taking his words in after his snub. "Okay, you're right. Why don't we go to the movies on Saturday, then? We'll get lunch and a movie."

"What if you have work to do?" Caleb asked.

"No work," she told him. "Just the three of us. We'll go out."

"Yeah, sure," Caleb agreed, but without much enthusiasm.

She, again, placed her hand on his back. "You know I love you, right, Cay?"

He gave a slight nod. "Yeah."

"I'll be home early."

Lisa leaned over and kissed Caleb on the forehead. She stood from the bed and left his bedroom. She felt terrible for leaving now, but she didn't want to break her date off with Rob. Her eyes met Rob's as she headed down the staircase.

"Everything all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine," she answered before looking to her daughter. "Give me a kiss, Rachel."

The girl reached for her mother as Lisa bent down towards her. She kissed her daughter and then straightened up.

"Bye, Mommy," Rachel said.

"Bye, honey," Lisa replied. "Tell Amanda I'm going."

"Okay."

Rachel ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Lisa gave Rob a smile and followed him out of the house.

* * *

Lisa headed from the kitchen and entered into the living room. Her eyes went to the couch, where her son was watching television.

"Hey," she said.

Caleb glanced towards the doorway. "What?"

"Rob's coming over," she told him. "He's bringing Cecilia."

"Cool," Caleb replied sarcastically.

Lisa stepped into the room, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Caleb answered.

He picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels on the television. Lisa frowned and tried to figure out the best tactic for getting Caleb to talk to her. He had been like this for weeks and no matter how she tried, begged, or pleaded, he wouldn't open up.

"Mom, is Cecilia bringing her video games?" Rachel asked her mother as she walked into the living room.

Lisa looked down at her. "I don't know."

"Well, if she does can we play them?"

"Yes."

"But, I'm watching TV in here," Caleb called out.

Lisa's eyes met his. "You have to share, Cay."

"Why don't we just buy another TV?" Caleb suggested.

"Because we don't need another one," she told him. "When I was growing up, we only had one television in our house."

"That was, like, a billion years ago, Mom," Caleb hotly replied. "All of my friends have TVs in their _bedrooms_."

Lisa planted her hands to her hips. "Well, it's too bad you don't live with them."

"Yeah," Caleb agreed as he looked back at the television. "I got stuck with you."

"Mom, can I have a popsicle?" Rachel cut in.

"Yeah." Lisa gave a nod.

Rachel left the living room and Lisa brought her eyes back over to her son.

"Do you want a popsicle, Cay?"

"No." He didn't bother to look at her.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Lisa tried.

"No," he immediately answered.

"Okay."

Lisa turned and walked out of the room. She stopped in the hallway, thinking about what he said. He got _stuck_ with her. She knew he was upset, but it still hurt. She wished she knew how to make him less upset. She wished she could fix everything for him.

The doorbell rang and Lisa headed for the door. She opened it as Rachel came down the hallway eating a grape popsicle.

Rob was on the doorstep, Cecilia standing in front of him. The girl's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a pink bag slung over her shoulder. Rachel immediately pulled Cecilia into the house.

"Mom, can Cecilia have a popsicle?" Rachel looked up at Lisa.

"If it's okay with Rob," Lisa told her.

Rachel directed her gaze to Rob. "Can Cecilia have a popsicle?"

Cecilia turned to her father. "Can I, Dad?"

"Sure."

The girls took off down the hallway and into the kitchen. Rob stepped into the house and Lisa closed the door behind him. He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss to her lips.

"How are you?" he asked, remaining close to her.

"All right," she answered with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Great." Rob kissed her again. He pulled back and his eyes met hers. "You sure you're all right?"

Lisa shook her head, her eyes watering. A look of concern crossed over Rob's face.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"Mom!" Rachel called out from the doorway to the living room. "Caleb won't get out of the living room!"

Caleb stepped out into the hallway. "Mom, I was here first!"

"Mom, you said we could play video games," Rachel reminded her.

"I know," Lisa replied to her daughter as she approached them. She looked to Caleb. "You have to share with your sister."

"I'm watching a show!" he angrily cried out.

"You've been watching television for the past hour and a half," Lisa told him. "That's enough TV for today. Why don't you go read a book?"

"Oh, yeah, side with Rachel," Caleb bitterly responded. "Must be nice to be your _actual_ kid."

Lisa's tone lowered and hardened, a sign she was angry. "You know that doesn't make any difference, Caleb. I love and treat you the same as Rachel."

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy," he spat back.

"Get upstairs," she commanded. "Go to your room."

Caleb stomped up the stairs and slammed his door once he reached his bedroom. Both girls were in the doorway to the living room, staring at Lisa with wide eyes and open mouths. Lisa cleared her throat.

"Play your video games, girls," she told them.

Rachel and Cecilia disappeared into the living room. Lisa headed for the kitchen, not even giving a glance back to Rob. She walked over to the sink and placed her hands down on the edge of it, her eyes focused on the darkness outside the window.

"Lisa."

She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. Rob approached her and lightly touched her arm. Lisa looked over at him and he wiped her tears from her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He just... he doesn't like this sort of thing. He's never really liked it when I've dated, but I thought... I don't know."

"Come here."

Rob pulled her into him and she clutched onto him around his waist. He pressed his lips into her hair. She drew in a breath and then pulled back.

"I need to go talk to him."

"Why don't I try?" Rob suggested. "You're too upset right now."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Lisa..."

"It's okay, Rob." She gave a small pat to his chest. "Go in the living room with the girls. I'll be back soon."

Rob nodded and left the kitchen. Lisa drew in a deep breath to prepare herself and then went upstairs. When she reached Caleb's door, she knocked before opening it. He was sitting on his bed, throwing his baseball up in the air and catching it.

"I miss feeling like you don't hate me, Cay," she said.

"I don't hate you," the boy replied.

"Good." Lisa crossed towards the bed. "I'm glad we have that cleared up."

She sat down next to him and he scooted away from her. He tossed his ball up and caught it.

"You are right," Lisa told him. "I do treat you differently from Rachel. But, it's not because I didn't give birth to you. You're a boy, Rachel's a girl. You're the oldest, she's the youngest. That's why I treat you differently. I try not to, but I know I do.

"If you ask Rachel, she'd say the same thing. She thinks it's unfair that I let you go to sleep-away summer camp while she goes to day camp. She thinks it's unfair that you stay up a half hour later than she does."

Lisa paused, observing her son for a moment before adding, "this isn't just about this, is it? What's really bothering you?"

"I don't want a dad," Caleb's words were angry. "I don't want you to marry Rob. I like things how they are. I like just having you."

She softened slightly. "Sweetheart, I'm nowhere near the point of marriage with Rob."

"You seem to like him a lot," Caleb replied.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Cay, he's not trying to be a father to you," Lisa explained. "He only wants to be your friend. No one's trying to swoop in here and change things. I know you didn't like me going out, so that's why he comes over with Cecilia or we go over there. That's why we do things together. I'm thinking of you, Cay."

Caleb turned his baseball over in his hands. He didn't like sharing his mother with Rob. It felt threatening to him that Rob could one day stay and she would be different. But, Caleb decided to trust his mom. If she was insisting that her relationship with Rob wasn't that serious, he decided to take her word on it.

"I kind of want a popsicle," he spoke up.

"You what?" That wasn't the response she was expecting. "You want a popsicle?"

"Yeah." He looked over at her.

"All right." Lisa nodded. She paused before asking, "are we okay?"

Caleb reached for his mother and hugged her. She hugged him tightly, rubbing her hand over his back.

"Yeah," he told her.

Lisa released her son and Caleb stood from the bed and led the way from the room. When they reached the ground floor, Caleb headed for the kitchen. Rob emerged from the living room and looked to Lisa.

"Everything all right?" he asked once Caleb had disappeared into the kitchen.

She nodded, making her way towards him. "Yeah. I think so."

Caleb walked into the hallway, holding an orange popsicle in his hand. Rob turned to him.

"Hey, Caleb," he greeted the boy.

"Hey," Caleb replied.

"So, me and your mom were talking on the phone yesterday and we thought we should all go to the park on Saturday," Rob said. "What do you say about playing a little catch?"

Caleb shrugged. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Cool." Rob gave a nod.

Caleb went into the living room and Rob directed his eyes back over to Lisa. He smiled at her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rob nodded again, excited that he finally got Caleb to agree to do something with him.

"No." Lisa returned the smile. "It wasn't."

* * *

"So, how often do you fuck him?"

Lisa looked up from her desk, her face showing she was not pleased. House glanced over at her from her bookcase.

"Is that why you came in here?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

House shrugged. "Just a question."

"One I'm not answering," she replied and returned to the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"I'm just curious," House said. "I've gone back to hiring out."

"Have you?" Lisa asked, trying to seem disinterested as her eyes remained on the paperwork.

"Yep," he answered.

"That's... nice, House."

He approached her desk and stopped in front of it. He took a seat and stared at her. House's eyes examined the breasts hidden beneath her shirt before he raised his gaze to her face.

"Is he better than me?"

"That's none of your business," Lisa told him and scribbled her signature at the bottom of a form.

House smirked. "He's not."

"We haven't—" Lisa lifted her head and looked to House. "We haven't had sex."

"No?" House frowned. "How strange. Something wrong in his department? Little junior can't stay up?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, so he moved on.

"When do you plan on consummating the relationship?"

"And how is any of this your business, House?" She demanded to know, tired of this. "Get out of my office."

"It's my business because I was the last one fucking you before he stepped in," House said.

"That doesn't—" She was flustered by his bluntness. "I knew this was a bad idea. I knew starting something with you was—" She drew in a breath as she locked eyes with him. "House, if you can't be civil about this, please just go."

"Civil?" he repeated. "Would you be civil if I was the one that started dating?"

"I wouldn't care," Lisa replied. "It was only for the sex. Besides, you're hiring out again, remember?"

"Yes, that's right," he agreed.

"So, then what's the problem?" she asked him.

"There isn't one." House stood to his feet.

"Right."

He turned from her and limped out of her office. Lisa watched him until he was out of sight, now practically fuming. She shook her head and tried to get back to her paperwork.

* * *

"So, a kid free night," Rob called out to her from his place on her couch.

"That's right," Lisa agreed as she entered into the living room.

"Where did Caleb and Rachel go?" Rob asked her.

"Each to a friend's house for sleep overs," Lisa answered. "Cecilia's at her mother's, right?"

"Yeah." Rob gave a slight nod.

Lisa folded her arms across her chest as she remained near the doorway. "Do you and your ex-wife get along well?"

"Well enough," he told her. "I mean, I don't hate her or anything, but... she's changed a lot. I don't even really know her anymore."

"I'm sorry," Lisa replied.

"Nah, it's all right." He suddenly smirked. "You gonna stand over there all night or are you gonna sit down?"

"Do you want a drink?" she offered.

"Wine?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Lisa agreed. "I'll be right back."

"Let me help." Rob stood from the couch.

"No." Lisa shook her head. "I got it."

"No," Rob insisted, cutting her off from stepping into the hallway. "I know where the wine glasses are, I'll find the wine. Why don't you sit down and I'll get it for you?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Lisa headed to the couch and took a seat. She drew in a breath as she closed her eyes, taking in the quiet. After a few minutes had passed, she began to grow concerned. She directed her gaze to the living room doorway.

"Rob, you all right in there?"

"Yeah," he called back. "I got it."

Rob appeared a few seconds later carrying two glasses of red wine. He handed one of the glasses off to her and then sat down next to her on the couch. She sipped from her wine glass before setting it on the coffee table.

Lisa curled up on the couch and placed her elbow on the back of the couch as she laced her fingers through her hair. She smiled at him. He smirked.

"Do you have pantyhose on?" Rob asked, observing the legs tucked underneath herself.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Hm..." He placed a frown on his face. "I can't tell."

She shifted herself and extended her legs out so she could show him her wiggling toes.

"Look at that," he said. "You're right."

Rob reached over and grabbed the leg farther from him. He pulled her leg closer to him so that her calf extended over his lap, her foot hanging off just beyond his thigh. Her other leg was tucked under the one in his lap.

Lightly, Rob ran his fingers over her soft skin. She smiled slightly.

"I can't reach my wine now," she told him.

Rob offered his to her. She took it and sipped from it before handing it back to him. He took a sip from it as well.

"So..." He drew in a breath.

Lisa nodded. "So..."

Rob reached over her leg, clutching onto it, as he set his wine glass on the coffee table. He sat back against the couch and then scooted closer to her, bringing her thigh into his lap. She leaned into him and kissed him.

His hand skimmed up her thigh, catching on her skirt. She slid her tongue into his mouth, which encouraged him to shift positions so that she was even more in his lap. His free hand slid down her back before settling just above the waistline of her skirt.

One of her hands was in his hair while the other was clutching onto the front of his shirt. Rob nibbled on her bottom lip as his hand glided to the inside of her thigh. He skimmed it up further, making contact with the front of her panties, where he applied pressure.

She pulled out of the kiss. "Rob."

He moved his hand back to her thigh and opened his eyes so that his gaze could meet hers.

"Yeah?" He was breathing heavily, his cheeks slightly reddened.

"I, um..." She felt a blush coming to her cheeks, growing embarrassed. "This is... I just don't know."

"We've been dating almost six months," Rob reminded her. "Where're your doubts coming from, Lisa?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

Lisa moved back off of him and picked up her wine glass. She took a drink from it.

"Is it something I'm doing?" Rob asked and she shook her head in response. He frowned. "Well, is it something I'm not doing?"

"No," she said. "You're great."

"Then, what's the problem?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt unraveled and that scared her. With House, she never felt that way. But, she figured, it was because her relationship with House hadn't meant anything, but this... this meant something to her.

She took another drink from her wine glass.

"Lisa?"

A little reluctantly, she looked over at him as he waited expectantly for a response. Lisa bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"I want to go upstairs."

"You sure?" Rob raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah." She stood and gave him a smile. "Come on."

Sipping from her wine glass, Lisa headed out of the room. Rob picked up his wine glass and followed her out. She went up the stairs, knowing he was behind her.

When she reached her bedroom, she entered and set her wine glass on her night stand. She climbed onto her bed and looked toward the doorway where Rob was waiting for direction. Lisa patted the empty space next to her.

Rob crossed to the bed, sliding off his shoes in the process. He set his wine glass down on the night stand on his side and got on the bed beside her. He rested down to be parallel with her.

Lisa made a move first as she leaned over him and began to kiss him. Rob's hand went to the side of her face. When they broke for air, he spoke up, his tone quiet.

"Hey, hey, hey." He stopped their actions. "I don't want you to push yourself into something you don't want to do."

"That wasn't it," Lisa told him. "I know now. I want to do this. I care a lot about you."

He smiled. "I care a lot about you, too."

Lisa brought him into another kiss as his hand slid under her shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this hasn't been posted in a while. Things got a little hectic for a while, but now they've calmed down, so here's a new chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mommy?"

Lisa looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, a small stack of paperwork in her lap. Rachel was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Rachel." Lisa smiled at her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

Rachel shrugged and moved into the living room. She plopped down on the couch next to her mother and eyed up the papers she was holding.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Paperwork," Lisa answered. "Where's your brother?"

"Playing on his computer." Rachel ran her pointer finger over the light blue stripe on Lisa's pajama pants.

"What are you up to?" Lisa said, watching her daughter.

"I'm bored," Rachel told her as she looked up at her.

Lisa frowned slightly. "Did you finish your homework?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"You can color," Lisa suggested.

"No." Rachel made a face.

"Play with your Barbies?"

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Read?"

"No."

"Watch a movie?"

"No," Rachel whined and tugged on her mother's pajama bottoms. "Do something with me."

"I have to do this paperwork," Lisa replied.

"How long is that going to take?"

Lisa looked down at the stack in her lap. "Another hour or so."

Rachel groaned in response.

"Why don't you see if Cay will play a game with you?" Lisa tried.

"No," she whined again. "I want _you_ to do something with me."

Lisa bit her bottom lip. She looked at the girl beside her and gave her a smile.

"Why don't you go get your nail polish and I can paint your nails?"

Rachel perked up instantly. "Can I paint yours?"

Lisa gave a nod. "Sure."

"Mm..." Rachel thought about it for a moment before nodding as well. "Okay."

Lisa continued her paperwork once her daughter left the room. She wanted to get as much done as she could before taking the break. She knew this would mean staying up late to finish all the paperwork that needed to be done, but she felt it was worth it to spend time with her daughter.

"I got them," Rachel announced, carrying a shoe box filled with varying colors of nail polish.

"Good," Lisa replied and set her paperwork beside her on the couch. She looked back over at her daughter. "What color do you want?"

"Purple." Rachel pulled out the half filled light purple polish. "Can I pick your color?"

"Sure."

Rachel dug through her shoe box before picking a red color. "This one. I like when yours are red."

"Nice choice," Lisa told her.

"Lemme do yours first." Rachel set the shoe box on the floor, setting the purple polish next to it.

"Okay," Lisa agreed.

She placed her hand on her worn pajama bottoms, flexing out her fingers. Rachel opened the red nail polish and meticulously began to paint her mother's nails.

* * *

"I don't..." Lisa frowned and took a step back from the hook she was trying to place in the wall near the front door. "Is this screwed in right?"

She looked to Rob, who was crouched over his toolbox as he separated the screws from the nails that had become intermixed. He stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Let me see." He examined the hook, giving it a slight tug. "Yeah. It's good."

Lisa raised her eyebrows at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Rob nodded. "Looks great."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

Rob leaned in and kissed her. She smirked and drew him into a deeper kiss. The front door opened and banged hard against the wall, breaking the two out of their kiss.

"Mom!" Caleb exclaimed. "Rob!"

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked.

"The girls fell off their bikes," Caleb told them.

"Are they okay?" Rob said.

"They're crying and sitting out there." Caleb hurried back out the front door. "I told them I'd get you."

Rob and Lisa followed Caleb down the front lawn and to the place at the sidewalk where both girls were sitting with their bicycles.

"We were riding our bikes in the street and Cecelia hit the curb and fell," Caleb explained. "And then Rachel crashed into her bike and fell, too."

Both parents went to their daughters. Rachel was sitting on the side of the road, clutching her scraped up leg, blood on her hands. Cecelia was sitting on the sidewalk, holding her left arm tenderly by her wrist.

"Let me see, honey."

Lisa pried her daughter's hands from her leg and examined the cut across the side of her shin that was surrounded by nicks and scrapes.

"We'll get this cleaned up, okay?" Lisa suggested gently.

Rachel shook her head. "No, it'll hurt."

"But, we have to so it doesn't get infected," Lisa replied.

"Lisa, will you look at this?" Rob asked. "She says her wrist hurts."

Lisa stood and went over to Cecelia while Caleb helped his sister to stand. Rob watched as Lisa gingerly examined the girl's slightly swollen wrist.

"It doesn't look broken," Lisa said to him. "It might just be a sprain, but I think you better get an x-ray done."

"Okay." Rob nodded. "Yeah. I'll take her to the hospital. Come on, chickpea."

He helped Cecelia up and took her bicycle with her back toward Lisa's house while Lisa helped the limping Rachel. Caleb following behind with his sister's bicycle.

"I'll call you from the hospital and let you know what's going on," Rob called to Lisa as he helped Cecelia into the car.

"Okay," Lisa agreed.

Rob hurried into the driver's side of his car once Cecelia was safely inside. He pulled out as Lisa helped Rachel into the house. Caleb turned and waved goodbye to Rob as he drove off.

"Come on, Rachel, honey." Lisa led her daughter toward the downstairs bathroom.

"Mom, can I go over to Dan's?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," she answered over her shoulder. "As long as you're home by five."

"Okay."

Caleb hurried out the front door, closing it behind himself. Once inside the bathroom, Rachel sat down on the toilet seat lid while Lisa retrieved a washcloth and disinfectant soap from beneath the sink.

"Is Cecelia going to be okay?" Rachel said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lisa told her and gave her a small smile.

"What if her wrist is broken?" Rachel peered up at her mother as she soaked the washcloth with water.

"Then, she'll get a cast," Lisa replied.

"I hope it's not broken." Rachel looked down at her own injuries.

"I hope it's not, too," Lisa agreed and then knelt in front of her daughter. "You took quite a fall out there, huh?"

"Yeah." Rachel winced as her mother began to clean her wound. "Cecelia hit the curb and I couldn't stop my bike before I hit hers."

"At least you're both fairly all right." Lisa stood and rinsed the washcloth before returning to cleaning the wound.

"Uh-huh." Rachel nodded and then winced. "Ouch. That stings."

"I'm sorry, honey," Lisa apologized and eased up on her cleaning. "Just a little longer."

Lisa finished cleaning the area and took a large band-aid from the box in the medicine cabinet. She opened the band-aid and peeled off the tabs.

"This should do the trick."

Rachel watched as her mother applied a light coat of Neosporin over her cut before adding the band-aid. She gave a smile to her daughter as she stood up.

"All set."

"Thanks, Mommy." Rachel stood and hugged her mother. "I'm gonna go watch cartoons."

She hurried out of the bathroom as Lisa washed the remaining Neosporin from her finger. She cleaned up the mess and washed her hands before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"Mom, I can't find my flip flops!"

Lisa let out a slight sigh. She stopped her own packing and looked toward her open bedroom door.

"They should be in the back of your closet!" she called out to her daughter.

"They're not!" Rachel shrieked in return.

"You have four pairs," Lisa pointed out as she left her bedroom and went to her daughter's. She lingered in the doorway, watching the ten-year-old dig through her closet.

"I can't find any of them," Rachel insisted.

"What did you do with them?" Lisa asked.

Rachel sat back on her heels and looked to her mother. "I don't know."

"They have to be somewhere in the house," Lisa said. "Did you take them with you when you went to Grandpa's?"

"Yes," Rachel bluntly answered.

"Are they still in the back of the car?" Lisa raised her eyebrows, growing agitated. They were leaving tomorrow and she felt no where near ready.

"I don't know," Rachel told her hotly.

"Go check, please," Lisa commanded.

With a sigh, Rachel stood to her feet and hurried out of her room. Lisa watched her go for a moment before making her way down the hall to Caleb's room. She knocked on his open bedroom door, drawing his attention.

"Hey, Cay." She gave him a smile. "How's packing going?"

"Almost done." Caleb smiled at her in return and indicated his nearly packed suitcase.

"Good."

"Can we take baseballs and a football and stuff?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Lisa answered and nodded. "And bring your frisbee."

"Okay," Caleb agreed. "What time are Rob and Cecelia coming here tomorrow?"

"We want to leave by nine, so they'll be here at eight," Lisa told him.

"Eight." Caleb gave a short nod and set a hat into his suitcase. "Right."

Lisa stepped into his room. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, but do you think we could go camping next time?" Caleb sat down on the bed next to his suitcase.

"I'm not so sure I'd like that," she replied with a small smile. "But, Rob may take you. You'll have to ask him about it."

"Or I could go with Dan," he told her. "His parents are going in three weeks."

She frowned and shook her head slightly. "You can't invite yourself along, Cay."

"They asked if I wanted to go," Caleb clarified, trying not to appear hopeful.

"Oh." Lisa was slightly taken aback that he hadn't already mentioned this trip to her. "Well, let me talk with Dan's mom and I can let you know."

"Really?" Caleb raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah." Lisa nodded. "You thought I wouldn't let you?"

Caleb shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"You're thirteen," Lisa said. "You're a teenager. I think you can handle a camping trip without your mom."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She returned the smile. "Finish up. Pizza will be here in about ten minutes."

"'kay," Caleb replied and Lisa left his bedroom to give him time to finish packing.

* * *

Lisa looked up once she was aware that three slightly dripping children were standing in front of her. Caleb squeezed excess water from his red swimming trunks as Rachel, in her pink one piece, and Cecelia, in her green two piece, dug through the canvas bag.

"How's the water?" Lisa asked.

"A little cold," Caleb answered. "We're going to go play frisbee over there, okay?"

Caleb pointed to a clear spot on the beach that was shaded by the boardwalk and the buildings behind it. Lisa gave him a nod.

"Yeah, that's fine."

After Cecelia and Rachel put on their flip flops that matched their bathing suits, they hurried after Caleb with the frisbee. Lisa looked back down at her book and smiled when she felt a tap against her thigh. She lifted her head and looked at Rob, who had a crossword puzzle in his lap.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," she answered and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Are you?"

"Mm-hm." Rob suddenly frowned as he looked past her. "Is that House?"

"What?" Lisa swiveled in her beach chair, scanning the crowd on the beach. "Where?"

"Right there." Rob pointed, leaning closer to her. "Limping up the beach."

"No," Lisa answered as her eyes continued to scan the people. "No, it—" She spotted him. "Oh my God."

"He's coming over here," Rob said.

"I'll—stay here," she told him. "I'll be right back."

"Lise..." Rob wanted to reason with her, to tell her stay, but he knew she wouldn't listen.

Lisa stood from her chair and wrapped her towel around her waist as she headed over to House. He stopped when he saw her approaching, the sand making it difficult to limp his way across.

He was wearing dark swimming trunks and an open short sleeved button up shirt, the color matching his eyes. As she approached, House's eyes fell to Lisa's breasts that were being cupped by her black bikini top.

"House."

He lifted his eyes to her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

"Vacationing," House answered her simply. "Funny we'd end up in the same place, huh?"

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't."

"You did," she insisted, frowning at him. "You hate the beach."

House shook his head. "You don't know that."

"And you never take vacations," she added.

"Better late than never," he replied.

"You only came here because we were here," Lisa accused him. "Why?"

"You know, you aren't the only people on this beach, Cuddy," he told her. "Coincidences happen."

"Not with us," she said.

House shrugged again and moved past her, heading toward the boardwalk. She watched him go for a moment before turning and heading back to the little camp she set up with Rob.

"So, what is he doing here?" Rob asked once she was seated back in the shade.

"Vacationing," she repeated what House had told her.

"Really?" Rob raised his eyebrows. "Did you tell him we were going here?"

"Nope," she answered. "He said it was a coincidence."

"Weird," Rob commented, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," she agreed, but she didn't believe House for a moment.

Lisa looked out toward her kids to see Caleb tossing the frisbee to Cecelia before she threw it to Rachel. She picked up her book from beside her and leaned back against her chair.

"Want something to drink?" Rob offered.

"No, I'm good," she told him.

"Okay." He stood to his feet. "I'm going to get a soda from the concession stand."

"All right," she replied.

Rob took off for the concession stand. Lisa watched him go and then looked up toward the boardwalk to see if House was still limping along. She didn't see him and frowned for a moment before spotting him on the boardwalk, staring at her. She sent a glare in his direction even though she was certain he couldn't read the expression on her face.

House stepped away from the rail and began limping down the boardwalk. Lisa turned back around, glanced over at her children again, and then returned her focus to her book.

* * *

"You all right?" Rob whispered and sat up in bed.

She was sitting up, her back to him. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm just feeling a little sick."

"Want me to get you something?" Rob offered.

"No." Lisa stood from the bed. "I'm just going to step outside. Maybe take a walk."

"I'll go with you," he told her.

"No, no," she replied. "Stay here in case any of the kids wake up."

"You sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to go alone."

"Really, it's all right," Lisa insisted. "I just need some fresh air."

"Okay," Rob agreed. "Take your cell phone with you just in case."

"I will." Lisa leaned over the bed and kissed him. "I'll be back soon."

After putting on shoes and a light jacket, Lisa slipped out of the beach house they had rented. She made her way down the boardwalk, passing a person or two every so often. The stores were closed and the games were powered down. Without the noise and the people, the ocean was much easier to hear on the boardwalk.

Her headache was ebbing away as she walked. She glanced up at the moon for a moment before lowering her eyes. They settled on a familiar form sitting on a bench. A cane was resting against the wooden rails.

Lisa made her way toward the bench. She stopped next to it and stared at House as he took a swig from a bottle of scotch. He glanced over at her before placing his attention straight ahead again. She sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked him tiredly.

"Vacationing," he told her for a second time.

"You knew I was here," she said. "I don't know how, but you did."

There was a pause on his part before admitting, "I did."

Lisa eyed him up in the moonlight for a moment. "Why did you come?"

"Wanted to see Rob's hairy chest," he immediately answered. "He doesn't even need sunscreen."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "His chest isn't that hairy."

"You're too close to it," House replied. "It looks like a rug from far away."

"It does not," she objected.

House ignored her and held out his half empty bottle of scotch. "Want some?"

"No." Her lips pressed tightly together in her annoyance.

House took a drink from the bottle and set it aside. He scratched at his head for a moment before glancing over at her.

"Your thing with him," he started. "It's serious."

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know."

"Surely you've had sex with him by now," he said.

"Of course I have," she snapped at him.

"Yeah," House agreed quietly, not fighting with her, nor playing any games.

"What's going on with you?" Lisa asked him, confused. "I've been with Rob for over a year now and... I really like where I am and I don't understand why you keep pulling stunts like this. Over a year, House. And I think you don't even care for months at a time and then all of a sudden, you do something like this. Did you think it would be funny?"

"_God_." He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

She shook her head and stood to her feet. "I have to get back."

Lisa headed back the way she came, but she stopped when she heard him speak.

"When's the big move in date?"

"What?" She turned to face him.

"When is he moving in?" House said. "Or are you moving in at his place?"

"No one's moving anywhere," she told him.

"Yet," he added.

Lisa made her way back over to him. "You are driving me crazy. Get over it, House. I'm not avail—"

"Okay, Cuddy, right," House hastily cut her off. "And I'll do just that when you can assure me that you have absolutely no feelings for me. That you felt nothing when we were sleeping together."

She frowned. "House—"

"Don't turn this into something else," he warned her.

"I can't be with you!" she exclaimed, her eyes locked with his. "It would never work! So, what? You liked the sex? That's great, but this is over. You wouldn't make a good father for my kids. You hate kids! Why don't _you_ stop trying to turn this into something else? I actually have something with Rob. He's a father and he gets along well with my kids, he enjoys being around them. So, could you stop? Because I'm sick of this."

House stood from the bench and pushed her against the wooden railing. She froze, blind sided by his force. House's lips went to hers and she could taste the alcohol on him. He sucked hard on her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"One for the road."

He picked up his cane and grabbed his scotch bottle before limping quickly down the boardwalk. Lisa remained there for a few more dazed seconds, trying to understand what just happened. She swallowed hard, still tasting the alcohol, and headed back for the beach house.

When she returned to the beach house, she kept the lights off as she made her way up the stairs and back to the bedroom. She still kept the light off, her movements slow and quiet. She didn't want to wake Rob up. Carefully, Lisa slid off her jacket and her shoes.

"You're back," Rob spoke up from the bed.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

Lisa kept her head down as she headed for the bed. She climbed in beside Rob and he pulled her into him. She sniffled quietly against him. Rob frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she said, but knew he could hear it in her voice.

"Yes, you are." Rob pulled back slightly, trying to get her to look at him. "Did something happen?"

"No," she immediately answered.

"Lisa."

"It's nothing." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine if you're crying," he told her.

"Please, Rob, drop it."

He paused for a moment and then hugged her tighter. "All right."

* * *

Lisa opened the door to her son's bedroom. Caleb looked over at her as he took off his jacket. He turned from her as he hung it on the back of his chair.

"We need to talk," she said.

"What?" Caleb replied, not facing her.

"Last week, I was unsure, but now I'm certain," she told him. "You've been smoking cigarettes."

Caleb turned around, a frown on his face. "No."

"Caleb." Lisa stepped further into the room, a manila envelope in her hand. "Cigarettes contain nicotine, a very addictive drug. It hurts your lungs. Eventually, you can get lung cancer, or cancer in your mouth or throat."

"Mom, I know, okay?"

Caleb crossed over to his bed and sat down on it. He picked up his handheld video game and turned it on.

"If you know, why are you smoking them?" she asked.

"It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"It is a big deal, Cay." Lisa crossed the room and pulled the game from his hands. "Where are you getting them from? You are only _thirteen_."

"Almost fourteen," he bitterly corrected her. "And everyone smokes them, Mom."

Her eyebrows drew together. "I'm sure not _everyone_ is smoking them, Caleb."

"I don't why you're freaking out." Caleb stood from the bed and crossed his room. "I'm not addicted to them."

"But, if you keep smoking them, you will be," she told him.

He rolled his eyes, his back to her. "Whatever."

Lisa shook her head and set his game on the bed. She opened the manila envelope and took two pictures out. She made her way over to Caleb and handed them toward him. He took them and frowned.

"What's this?"

"Those are human lungs from an eighty year old man." Lisa pointed to the first picture. "He never smoked."

"Ew."

Lisa pulled the picture from his hand, revealing the one underneath. "Those are the lungs from a sixty eight year old man who was a chain smoker."

Caleb grimaced. "Gross."

"That's what cigarettes do to your lungs, Cay," Lisa explained.

"Okay, Mom, I get it." Caleb shoved the picture into her hands and went back over to his bed. "I just don't see the big deal when _everyone_ smokes."

"I don't smoke," she said. "Rob doesn't smoke. Neither does James. Or your Aunt Dory."

"I know." Caleb picked his handheld game back up. "Okay? Would you stop? You're so annoying."

Lisa walked back over to him. "Well, maybe I wouldn't be so annoying if you talked to me, Cay. I don't know what's going on with you. What else do we have to talk about if you're smoking, huh? Other drugs? Alcohol? Sex?"

"Stop." Caleb glanced up at her before looking back down at his game. "I'm not doing any of that."

"Just like you're not smoking cigarettes." She pulled the game from his hands again. "We need to talk about this stuff. Obviously I didn't get through to you when I've brought it up before."

"I don't want to talk to you about this," he angrily told her.

She sat down next to him on the bed. "Listen, Cay, I know you're going through changes—"

"Oh my God, _Mom_." Caleb stood from the bed and walked away from her. He faced her, making eye contact. "_Stop_. You're making me crazy."

"Would you just listen to me, Cay?" she asked, borderline begging. "Please?"

"No," he immediately answered. "You're crazy. I'm not doing drugs, I'm not drinking alcohol, and I'm not having sex. I'll stop smoking cigarettes, okay? I'll tell all my friends about how their lungs will turn black, okay?"

"No, it's not okay," she insisted. "Sit down."

He folded his arms across his chest. "No."

"Caleb." Lisa softened slightly, wanting to get back in his good graces. "It's really important we talk about these things."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Caleb exclaimed, annoyed that she didn't understand. "It's embarrassing to talk about this stuff with my _mother_."

"Fine," she replied. "I'll do all the talking. You don't have to give any input."

He shook his head. "No."

"Cay..."

"I'm going to Dan's." Caleb yanked his jacket from his chair and headed for his door.

"Caleb." Lisa stood from his bed and went after him. "Caleb, I'm not done talking to you."

"Well, I'm done," he spat back as he headed down the staircase.

"And I haven't given you permission to go," she said, following him down. "Get back here. We are _not_ finished."

"No!" Caleb shouted and hurried out the front door.

"Caleb!"

Lisa went out after him, the cool fall air hitting her hard. She went down the porch steps despite the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She stopped, however, once Caleb climbed on his bicycle and sped off. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

* * *

Rob watched as Lisa paced back and forth in her kitchen. After receiving her frantic call, he immediately drove over. She ran a hand through her hair before stopping and finally noticing Rob was standing there.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Caleb's smoking cigarettes," she told him, a hand planting to her hip.

"What?" Rob's eyebrows drew together as he crossed over to her.

"And he won't listen to me," Lisa added, getting her flustered thoughts out. "I tried to talk to him about these things before, but I didn't go into great detail because he was young. Now, he's getting older, but he won't even listen to me. I was thinking that maybe you could talk to him."

"About the cigarettes?" Rob asked, a bit confused.

"Cigarettes, drugs, alcohol, sex," she replied.

"Oh." He gave a short nod.

"I mean, you don't have to, of course," Lisa hurriedly fixed her mistake in assuming. "He's not your kid. You have no responsib—"

"I'll talk to him, Lisa," Rob cut her off, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down her upper arm. "Don't worry."

"I should be able to do this," she insisted, trying to convince herself more than Rob. "I'm his mother."

"But, you're not a guy," he pointed out, hoping that would ease her a bit.

"I feel like..." She shook her head. "I hate this. I hate that he doesn't talk to me. I hate that he's smoking cigarettes. I hate that I don't know if he's having sex."

"Lisa," Rob stopped her, not wanting her to do this to herself.

Her eyes met his. "What? He could be. I don't know. I don't know him. Not like I used to."

"He's a teenage boy," he told her. "He's almost fourteen. You'll make it through this. It's just a phase."

"What if it isn't?" Lisa asked. "What if we're going to be estranged for the rest of my life? What if I've done something so that now he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you," Rob responded gently. "I'm telling you, it's just a phase. Happens to all teens."

Lisa frowned. "I know they get angsty, but I just thought... I don't know. My kids are changing. They're not kids so much anymore."

Rob nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I know the feeling," he said. "Cecelia's getting there. Sometimes I wonder if she'd be better off with her mother."

Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist. "She wouldn't be."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks." He pulled back enough to plant a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied and let her head rest back on his chest.

"Lise..."

"Hm?"

Lisa pulled away from him, his nervous tone making her nervous.

"I, uh..." Rob reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I've had this for about a month or so. I hadn't found the courage to give it to you. But, uh... it's an engagement ring. For you. If you..."

He trailed off and lightly scratched the back of his head for a moment before opening the ring box and extending it out towards her. Lisa stared down at the ring for a moment before lifting her gaze to Rob.

"I don't know what to say," she told him.

"Right," Rob agreed. "Of course. It's okay. I mean, I understand. You can take your time with an answer. Or you can flat out tell me no. It's... you know, okay."

"It's not a no," she said. "I'm just... a little overwhelmed right now."

"Well, here. Sit."

Rob led her over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. He sat next to her, a hand on hers, his other still holding the ring box. He locked eyes with her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I just... I mean, I know we talked about marriage, but I... you bought a ring."

"I did." He smiled slightly. "I hope it's the right size. I took two of your rings with me and the lady said it should fit."

Lisa pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It fit. She looked down at the ring on her finger.

Rob raised his eyebrows. "So, it's a yes?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Well, we'll have to talk to the kids."

"Of course." He nodded.

"And make sure it's all okay," she added.

"Right," he agreed.

"And figure out moving in and schools and what date to set the wedding on and—"

"And we'll do all of that," Rob quickly cut her off. "It's a yes?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Rob leaned over to her and pulled her into a hug. She felt tears pricking her eyes as she hugged him back.


	6. Chapter 6

The three children entered the room as Rob and Lisa stood across from the couch, waiting for them. Caleb took a seat on the end, Cecelia on the other end, and Rachel in between them.

"What's going on?" Cecelia asked, looking from her father to Lisa.

"Did someone die?" Caleb asked sullenly.

Lisa frowned at him. "No, no one died."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Are we getting a dog?"

"No," Lisa answered her with a slight shake of her head.

"Then, what?" she asked in response.

Lisa drew in a small breath. "Rob proposed to me and I accepted."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "You're getting married?"

"Yes." Lisa smiled and gave Rob's hand a squeeze.

"What?" Caleb sat up straighter on the couch.

"When?" Cecelia bounced slightly in her seat.

"We haven't set a date yet," Rob told her.

Cecelia turned to Rachel. "We're going to be sisters!"

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed excitedly.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at the two adults standing in front of him.

"Are you kidding?"

Lisa shook her head slightly. "No, Cay—"

"This is crap!"

Caleb stood from the couch and stormed out of the room. The two girls on the couch immediately fell silent. Lisa left the room after Caleb.

"Cay."

She hurried up the stairs after him. Caleb slammed his bedroom door closed. Lisa knocked before opening the door and entering.

Caleb glared from his seat at his desk. "I didn't say you could come in."

"What was that?" Lisa asked him, ignoring his statement.

"I don't want you to marry him," Caleb told her.

"You like Rob," she pointed out.

"And you told me he wasn't trying to be my father," Caleb added in with attitude.

"He's—" She cut herself off and approached her son. "Well, he wasn't. But, you two get along so well. I don't understand why you're upset. You like Rob."

"That doesn't mean I want you to marry him and for him to move in and for you two to be sleeping in the same room," Caleb replied.

"You're being selfish, Cay," she accused the teen.

"I am not!" Caleb stood from his chair, angrily glaring again. "I just don't want you marrying him. He _is_ trying to be my dad and I don't want him to be. I don't want to answer to him. He already gave me the talk about drugs and sex—"

"I asked him to do that," Lisa cut him off, justifying Rob's actions.

"And you'll have him do everything with me," Caleb said.

Lisa shook her head. "That's not true. And I only asked him to talk to you because you wouldn't listen to me."

"I like being the only guy in the house," Caleb explained himself. "I don't want him here. And where are we going to live? Here? Or are you going to make us move? This is total bullshit."

"Watch your language," she warned him, her eyebrows drawing together.

"No," he retorted. "Because it is bullshit, Mom. I totally hate this."

"Caleb—"

"And I can't even have any privacy because you barge right into my room," Caleb added in angrily.

"Because you stormed off like a _child_," she told him. "If you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

"Oh, give me a break."

Caleb shook his head as he picked up his coat from the back of his chair. He slid it on as he headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lisa asked.

"I don't want to be around you or him," Caleb responded as he stepped out into the hallway.

Lisa followed after him. "Caleb."

"I'm not staying in this stupid house where you make stupid decisions without even asking what we want," Caleb said as he hurried down the staircase.

"That's why we should talk about this," she replied, following him down. "As a family."

"Yeah, with Rob and Cecelia." Caleb rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Caleb." She grabbed onto his arm, stopping him.

Caleb turned to face her, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "No, Mom, it's totally cool. Get married to Rob. I don't care. Leave me out of it."

He hurried out the front door before she could grab him again. She went after him, but stopped on the damp and cold porch, once again shoeless.

"Cay!" she called out to him. "Come back here right now! Caleb!"

Lisa felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rob standing there.

"He'll come back. It's all right. He just needs some time to cool down."

She lingered a moment before nodding. She followed Rob back into the warmth of her home and he closed the front door.

* * *

As soon as the front door closed, Lisa was off the couch and heading into the hallway. Caleb spotted her and began for the stairs.

"We need to talk," she told him.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs. "About?"

"About you storming out, your attitude, the engagement," she answered.

Caleb rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. Lisa hurried after him, which only caused Caleb to run up them even faster.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Caleb muttered as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Something is obviously wrong to give you that kind of attitude," Lisa replied, still following him.

Caleb entered his room and half closed the door, peeking out between the door and the frame. Lisa stopped in front of his bedroom, her arms folded over her chest.

"I just don't want you to marry Rob," Caleb said. "That's all. Jeez."

"Why?"

He let out a sigh. "I told you. I don't want any other guy in the house. I don't want to move. I don't want him here."

"But, you _like_ Rob," Lisa pointed out to him again. She knew there was more to this and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"But, I don't want him as my father," he responded.

Lisa shook her head. "He doesn't have to be a father to you, Cay."

"Oh, right," Caleb agreed sarcastically. "Because it'll only be you doing the parenting."

She frowned. "I don't understand. I thought this would be okay since both you and Rachel get along so well with him and Cecelia."

"It's not okay."

Caleb walked away from the door, fed up. He went to his bed and sat down on it. Lisa entered his bedroom and he rolled his eyes in response. She eyed him up for a moment.

"Well..." She gave a small shrug. "Then, I'll call it off."

He raised his head and made eye contact. "You will?"

"If it makes you this upset, then yeah, I kind of have to," she replied.

Caleb softened slightly, his voice quieter. "What do you want to get married for anyway, Mom? It's a lot of work. I mean, why do you have to do the whole marriage thing?"

She approached the bed. "Because we love each other. We want to make a commitment to each other."

"So?" Caleb raised his eyebrows at her. "You can do that without a wedding, Mom."

Lisa sat on the bed next to her son. "What are you worried about, Cay?"

He looked down at his hands in his lap. "Nothing."

"No." Lisa shook her head. "I know you. You're worried about something."

Caleb brought his eyes back up to her. "What if it doesn't work out with you and Rob? You guys are great now, so why mess with that? Most of my friends all have divorced parents and Rob was even divorced. I don't want that to happen to you. I think marriage is a stupid idea."

"You're right," she agreed with a slight nod. "There are a lot of kids with divorced parents, but we wouldn't be doing this unless we thought we'd last."

Caleb made a face. "Yeah, like everyone else. Until they got divorced."

She reached over and brought the boy into a hug. He tensed for a moment before hugging her back. Lisa pulled back and locked eyes with him.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know."

"But, I want you to know that I am sure about this, Cay," Lisa said. "And I would hope you'd give me your trust in this decision. It's not something either of us are taking lightly. We know this affects you, Rachel, and Cecelia just as much as it affects us."

"I just... don't want this to not work," Caleb told her.

"I know, sweetheart." She placed a comforting arm around her son. "I feel the same way. But, I believe it will work out and that's why I accepted his proposal."

"Yeah." Caleb nodded, lightening up.

"And about the running out of the house," Lisa locked eyes with him again. "It needs to stop. Or I'll start grounding you. I realize I haven't been giving you complete privacy with your room. I'll only enter when allowed, okay? Because I trust you, Cay."

"Okay," he accepted the terms. "Thanks. I'm gonna get to bed. School tomorrow."

"Yeah." She leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Cay."

"Night, Mom."

* * *

Her office door banged open, making her jump. Lisa looked up from the stack of work on her desk as House limped his way into her office.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he asked her.

She stared him down. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't you have an offspring and a random jungle boy to attend to?" he said, squinting slightly at her and stopped in front of her desk.

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "House."

"Sorry." He raised a hand. "Random jungle horny _teenager_."

"You mean, a fourteen-year-old boy who is completely capable of taking care of himself and his sister for a few hours?" She lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Latchkey kids," House agreed and Lisa frowned. He smirked. "What? That offend you? That's what they are."

"I know," Lisa remarked and went back to her work.

House seated himself across from her desk. "I thought you would have told me."

"Told you what?" she asked, but kept her attention on her work.

"The ring," he clarified.

Lisa turned her hand so he couldn't see her engagement ring anymore.

"I, uh, didn't think it was any of your business."

"Really." House gave a short nod.

"Yes." She lifted her head and her eyes met his. "It's been awkward between us. We've been avoiding each other ever since the beach incident."

"That's because you're making a big deal out of nothing, Cuddy," House told her. "You're the one that turned the so called 'beach incident' into something you're ashamed of."

"Ashamed of?" she repeated. "Excuse me? I'm not ashamed of anything. You're the one who kissed me."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "But, I can see why you'd be ashamed. You didn't stop me."

"I was completely taken aback," Lisa defended herself, insulted that he was insinuating that she actually wanted him to kiss her.

He gave a shrug. "Still. "

"No," Lisa replied. "There's no still. I don't even know why we're talking about this. You were drunk at the time. It doesn't matter."

"Of course not," he agreed casually.

She frowned. "Why are you doing that?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Doing what?"

"Playing innocent," she answered.

"I'm not innocent." He smirked slightly. "And neither are you."

Lisa sat up straighter in her chair. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, Cuddy," House challenged her, his smirk growing.

"Go away." She turned her attention back to her work.

"You know, I just want you to be happy," House responded as sincerely as he could manage.

"Ha," she scoffed.

"Really," he insisted.

"Shut up."

House closed his mouth and gave a short nod of his head. He stood from the chair and made his way over to her office door. She glanced up at him, making sure he was going. House opened the door, but stopped before passing through.

"Congrats."

He left before Lisa had time to respond. She watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Lise."

"Hm?"

Lisa stirred and opened her eyes, realizing she was sitting on the living room couch, Rachel asleep against her. The television was rolling the credits to the movie they had just watched. Rob gave her a smile as he stood in front of her.

"Tired?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she agreed, giving him a half smile in return.

"Mom, the movie wasn't even halfway through before you fell asleep," Caleb piped up from behind Rob. "That's worse than Rachel."

"Thanks, Cay," Lisa replied. She gave a gentle nudge to her daughter. "Come on, Rachel."

Rachel awoke, shifting slightly. She sat up straighter and yawned.

"Say goodbye," she announced. "Time for bed."

"Bye, Rob." The girl told him as she stood from the couch and shuffled past him.

Rob smirked and placed a gentle hand on her head. "Bye, kiddo."

Rachel perked up as she came over to Cecelia. "Bye, Celia."

"Bye, Rach," Cecelia responded, tired herself.

Rachel headed from the room, Caleb following after her.

"Goodnight, Cay!" Rob shouted out to the teen.

"Bye!" Caleb called back, but didn't reappear.

Lisa stood to her feet, giving Rob an apologetic smile. She then looked to Cecelia and smiled at her.

"Night, Cecelia." She hugged the girl. "We'll see you later."

"Mm-hm," Cecelia agreed. "Night."

Cecelia wandered out of the living room to get her coat. Rob looked to Lisa.

"They're all beat," he said.

"We had a long day," she replied. "Ice skating, dinner, movie."

"Yeah."

Rob pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, remaining in his arms and taking in the scent of him. He rubbed a hand up and down her back as she enjoyed the warmth and comfort he was giving her.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Rob told her.

"Okay." She nodded against his shirt. "Love you."

He tightened his grip on her. "Love you, too. Goodnight."

"Night."

She kissed him quick on the lips before breaking from the hug. He left the living room as Lisa turned off the television and picked up the two empty popcorn bowls. She heard the front door close and suddenly missed Rob.

Lisa let out a sigh as she took the bowls into the kitchen. After she placed them in the sink, she made sure the lights were out downstairs and the front door was locked before heading upstairs. She stopped at Rachel's room first and knocked before pushing the door open further.

"Hey, honey, all set?" she asked, giving the girl a smile.

Rachel was settling down under the covers. She nodded. Lisa headed over to the bed and leaned over her, giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Night, Mom."

Lisa left, flicking the light off along the way, and went to Caleb's room. She knocked on his closed bedroom door.

"Night, Cay," she said through the door.

"Night, Mom," Caleb replied. "See you tomorrow."

She bit her lower lip, pausing a moment before heading for her bedroom. Lisa drew in a breath and changed into her pajamas. The day with Rob and the kids, although fun, had worn her down quite a bit. She was glad just to be going to bed and getting a good night's rest.

* * *

Lisa hurried down the hallway to the kitchen. She was carrying three photographer portfolios, her briefcase, and two books about flowers and their meanings. Once in the kitchen, she deposited her armful onto the table.

"Mom," Caleb spoke up as he picked up his glass of water.

"Yeah." She looked over at Caleb.

"The wedding cake lady called before you got home," he told her. "She left her number. I put it on the fridge."

"Thank you, Cay." Lisa smiled at him. "Where's your sister?"

"I think she's doing her homework in her room," he answered.

"Okay." She nodded. "Tell her dinner will be ready in twenty, okay?"

"Yeah."

Caleb headed out of the kitchen as Lisa made her way to the refrigerator. She read the note over as she drew in a breath. The phone rang.

Lisa walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone from where it was set there. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you," Rob's voice came into her ear.

She smiled. "Hey."

"You just get home?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"How was work?"

"Fine." Lisa looked back at the note on the fridge. "Sheila Larken called. The lady we're getting the cake from. Have we decided on flavors?"

"I think we should go with the alternating layers of chocolate truffle and vanilla bean," he said.

She frowned. "You don't want the strawberries and cream?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I know you were pulling for it. And it would go well with the vanilla."

"But, I know you really want the chocolate and I don't mind," he replied. "Chocolate and vanilla is always a good match. Besides, all the kids wanted the chocolate."

"That is true," she agreed with a nod.

"It'll be delicious in any case," Rob added. "And while we're on the phone, I wanted to know if you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night. We'll take the kids. You get out early on Friday, right?"

"Right," she answered him. "That sounds great."

"Good." He smiled on his end of the phone. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Perfect."

"Well, I have to go," he told her. "Cecelia has dance class and I have to go grocery shopping, so I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Lise," he said.

"Love you, too." She smiled again. "Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and returned it to its console hanging on the wall. Lisa opened the the refrigerator and took out the marinating chicken as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Was that Rob?" she asked.

"Yes," Lisa answered. "We're all going out to dinner tomorrow."

"Cool," Rachel replied.

"And we decided on the chocolate truffle and vanilla bean for the cake," Lisa told her.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling. "That's what I wanted."

Lisa smiled at her daughter. "Can you do me a favor and get the box of carrots out of the freezer?"

"Sure."

Rachel headed over to the refrigerator as Lisa began to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Lisa hurried past the nurse that tried to stop her and continued down the hallway.

"Please, ma'am—"

"Where is he?" she demanded again.

"Who are you?" Another nurse asked as she intercepted her this time.

"Lisa Cuddy," she answered. "I'm his fiancée. Where is he?"

"Lisa."

She looked up to see Doctor Patrick Tate coming her way, dressed in scrubs and a surgical cap. He had been a friend of hers for the last ten years and she was glad when he came into his own as a surgeon at a neighboring hospital.

Patrick took her by the arm and pulled her off to the side of the hallway. He shook his head slightly, hesitating with his words.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but he didn't make it."

"He..." She swallowed hard. "He... Cecelia?"

"She's in surgery," Patrick told her.

"But, he's..." Lisa drew in a sharp breath, her world swaying for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry," Patrick apologized. "He lost a lot of blood at the scene. There just wasn't enough time."

She shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "I need to see him."

"He still needs to be moved and clean—"

"No," Lisa cut him off. "I need to see him."

Patrick frowned. "I really don't think—"

"Now," she insisted. "Please. Patrick, please."

He paused a moment. "All right."

Patrick led her down the hallway and into a room off the ER. A body was under a white sheet stained crimson. Lisa stared, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes. Patrick stepped out, giving her time alone.

Every step was heavy as she made her way over to the body. She stood next to it, staring down at it, working up her courage to pull back the sheet. Her hand was shaking as she reached out and took the edge of the sheet. She drew it back.

Her eyes fell on Rob. Dead. Cold. His face was streaked with blood.

"No," she whispered. "No. No... no."

She was crying, but it didn't register. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be here. This wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be. She just talked to him on the phone two hours ago. He couldn't be dead. They had a wedding planned, a life planned.

Lisa breathed out heavily as she pulled the sheet back further. They had taken his shirt off, but he still had his jeans on. He was dead before they needed to cut them off. They were soaked with his blood. She took hold of his cold hand, not noticing she was getting his blood on her.

"Rob..." Her voice was thick with tears. "Rob..."

She continued to cry and increasingly felt nauseous. She needed to breathe. She needed to find somewhere to sit. She couldn't stand anymore. She had to get away from him, from this.

Once outside of the room, she lowered to the floor, her back against the wall. She cried into her hands, still not noticing the blood on herself.

He was dead. Rob was really dead. There would be no phone call tomorrow, no dinner, no more wedding plans, no wedding, no anything. He was gone.

"Lisa?"

She looked towards the sound of the voice. A short, blonde haired nurse was standing close to her, watching timidly.

"I was the one who called you," she told her gently. "You should get cleaned up. There's a bathroom. Here."

The nurse helped get Lisa to her feet and led her a short way down the hall to the single bathroom.

"Thanks," Lisa muttered, but she wasn't sure she even got the word out.

Lisa let the bathroom door close behind her, but she didn't bother locking it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, seeing his blood on her shirt, her hands, her forehead and cheeks from when she covered her face. Her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot.

She thought of him. Dead. And he was suddenly in her mind. A mental picture of him. Dead.

Her stomach lurched and Lisa hurried to the toilet. She threw up the remnants of her dinner into the porcelain bowl. Once her stomach stopped heaving, she went to the sink and cleaned herself up. She flushed the toilet after, washed her hands again, and left the bathroom.

Lisa stood outside of the bathroom, unsure of what to do now. She felt lost, small, confused. What was she suppose to do? She didn't know. Her hand had found her cell phone. She made her way toward the hospital doors as she dialed.

It was two rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

She sniffed. "Hey, Rachel, can you get James?"

"What's wrong, Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, honey," Lisa answered, trying to place a happier tone into her voice.

"You sound funny," the girl replied.

"Please, get James," Lisa told her.

"Okay."

Lisa waited for a minute before Wilson came on.

"Lisa," his concern was clear in his voice. "What's going on?"

She couldn't get the words out. They were stuck in her throat, cutting off her air. She swallowed hard and spoke.

"He's dead."

"No." Wilson breathed out. "Lisa... God. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. What happened? What about Cecelia?"

"He lost too much blood," she said, tears flowing again. "From the accident. Cecelia's in surgery. I don't know what's going on, James. I don't know what to do."

"We'll come there," he replied.

"No." She shook her head. "No. Not yet. Not until I have word on Cecelia. I don't need my kids here worrying like I am. Just... keep them home."

"You shouldn't be alone. We should be there. We could be there in twenty minutes."

"No," Lisa pleaded, wanting to end this phone conversation. "Please. Stay there. I'll... I'll call you when I get more news."

"Lisa—"

"Bye, James."

She hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her face. Lisa stood outside for a moment before heading back into the hospital. She walked to the nurses station and saw the nurse who had called her.

"Is Cecelia still in surgery?" she asked her.

"Yes," the nurse answered. "As far as I know."

Lisa gave a short nod. "Her mother has been called?"

"We only got her voicemail and answering machine."

Lisa drew in a breath and stepped back, wanting to do something, go somewhere, but she was disoriented. She looked to the nurse again.

"Where should I... where do I wait?"

"Right down there." The nurse pointed to a waiting area and gave her a smile. "I'll let you know when we get word on Cecelia."

"Thank you."

Lisa made her way to the waiting area and took a seat.

* * *

She had been staring at the floor, completely unaware of how much time had passed. Tears periodically fell from her eyes as her hand turned her engagement ring around and around on her finger. She was numb, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Hey."

The voice was familiar. She was pulled out of her reverie and looked up. House stood there, in jeans and a faded shirt under his coat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wilson called me," he answered.

"Yeah."

She looked back down at her hands in her lap and began to play with her ring again, her tears spilling over once more. House crossed to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah." She swallowed. "Thanks."

"What about the kid?"

"She's in surgery."

"Ah."

Silence fell between them. House looked at his cane, finding the quiet awkward, but he didn't know what else to say. She spoke up.

"I talked to him on the phone, like, three hours ago. We were talking about the flavors for our wedding cake. We talked about dinner together tomorrow. House..."

Lisa began to cry harder and covered her face with her hands. House watched her a moment, unsure about what he should do. He frowned and set his cane aside. He reached for her and brought her into a hug.

She clutched onto him and pressed her head against his chest. He gently placed a hand to the back of her head. They stayed that way as the minutes passed, House doing his best to comfort her while she took solace in the comfort he was giving.

"Lisa?"

Lisa pulled away from House and perked up instantly. Doctor Patrick Tate was standing there. She immediately stood to her feet and crossed over to him. House stood as well and approached, but he lingered for a moment with each step.

"Cecelia is out of surgery," Patrick told her. "Her mother still isn't here yet." Patrick focused his gaze on the man behind Lisa. His tone became crisp. "Dr. House."

"Patty," House responded, staring the other man down.

"You'll have to wait out here," Patrick said to House and then looked over at Lisa. "But, I can let you see her, Lisa."

"Thanks."

Patrick led the way and she followed after him. She knew they had several rooms near the two operating rooms on the first floor. She always thought the set up of this hospital, even though unconventional in some aspects, had some benefits.

"She isn't awake," Patrick spoke up. "Won't be for a while. There was swelling in her brain so we went in to relieve the pressure. Her right arm was pretty cut up from some broken glass. Other than that, she had some minor cuts and bruises."

"Is she going to be okay?" Lisa asked.

"It's wait and see," Patrick answered and opened the door to Cecelia's room. "Some kids are pretty resilient. She may be fine."

"And some aren't," Lisa added. "Yeah."

Cecelia was small in comparison to the bed. She was hooked to monitors and an IV. Her head was bandaged completely, small sprouts of red hair poking out in a few spots, reassuring Cuddy that they hadn't shaved her whole head.

Lisa breathed out and approached the bed, thinking of Rob. She pulled a chair up to the bed and took the small child's hand within her own. Her tears began to fall as her thumb ran softly over the back of the girl's hand.

The hospital room door banged open loudly and a tall woman with dyed blonde hair entered. She was wearing heels and black cocktail dress. Lisa recognized her instantly as Cecelia's mother. They had never met, but Lisa had seen pictures of her at Rob's house.

Immediately, Lisa stood and removed herself from the child's bedside as her mother swept in. She glared at Lisa.

"Why are you here?" Cecelia's mother demanded to know. "You're not her mother."

"You weren't here yet and she was out of surgery," Lisa explained. "She shouldn't have been alone."

"I'm here now," she angrily replied. "You're not related to her. Get out."

Patrick lightly touched Lisa's arm. "Come on, Lisa."

Lisa frowned, annoyed that she was being dismissed. She cared for Cecelia just as much, if not more, than the girl's biological mother.

"But—"

"Please," Patrick cut her off.

He led Lisa from the room and she yanked her arm out of his hand once they were outside of the hospital room.

"It's not fair," Lisa said. "I should be in there, too. I was going to be her stepmother."

"But, you're not, Lisa," Patrick pointed out.

"Yeah." Lisa took a step back, her gaze lowering to the floor. "I've gotta call my kids."

"Give it some time, Lisa," he told her. "I'm sure she'll let you see Cecelia."

Lisa lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "You don't know her, Patrick."

With a shake of her head, Lisa turned and walked away, slightly unstable. She made her way to the waiting room to find House. He stood upon seeing her.

"I have to call my kids."

House stepped closer to her. "You should go home."

"No." Lisa frowned. "Not when Cecelia's in critical condition."

"Cuddy, her mom is here," House tried to reason with her. "I saw her come in screaming like a banshee. You have no reason to be here now. I'll drive you home. I'll have Wilson bring me back so I can get my car. All right?"

"No," she insisted. "I should stay."

"No," he argued. "You shouldn't. You should go home and tell your kids what happened. They know something's wrong, they just don't know what it is."

Lisa thought about his words for a moment before nodding in agreement. House slipped his warm hand around her cold one. She squeezed his hand lightly and walked with him out of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know. It's been a while since an update. But thank you for sticking with it and reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

The knock at the front door brought her out of the trance she was in. She swallowed hard, unsure as to how long she had been staring at the coffee table. Lisa picked herself up from the couch and shuffled her way into the hallway.

She made her way to the front door and pulled it open. House stood on her porch, cane in hand. He made eye contact, but didn't speak.

"What're you doing here?" Her voice was soft and cracked slightly from not being used in a while.

"Your living room light was on," he said. "I was driving past, so I stopped."

"You were driving by at two thirty in the morning?" Lisa raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're awake," he pointed out in his defense.

Lisa took a step back and let him into her home. He made his way to the living room as she closed the front door. Tiredly, she joined him in the living room. He was sitting on her couch.

"Want something to drink?" she offered.

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

She moved past him and resumed her former spot on the couch. Lisa curled up a bit, putting more space between them, and pulled the blanket over herself.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

Her eyes were on the blanket, picking at it with her fingernails. She gave a small shrug.

"Nothing."

"You been sleeping?"

She shrugged again. "Few hours here and there. Not really."

"Yeah." House gave a small nod.

"I've been canceling things left and right." She continued to pick. "Some people are even giving back deposits. They say it's tragic. Yeah."

Not knowing how to respond to that, House asked another question. "Have you been in to see the girl?"

Lisa shook her head. "No. Her mother still won't let me or my kids see her daughter. She doesn't like me because I was going to marry her ex. She doesn't know me otherwise. It's complete crap, but there's nothing I can do about it."

House was quiet for a moment. "Do you wanna watch TV?"

She didn't agree, but she also didn't argue, so House picked up the remote and turned on the television. He began flipping through the channels, finally deciding on an informercial selling stainless steel knives. The host was slicing through tomatoes with ease.

House glanced over at Lisa. Her eyes were still downcast. He ran his tongue against his bottom lip and he put his focus back on the television. With his attention still there, House lifted his hand and placed it lightly on her leg.

Her eyes went to his hand. She stared at his comforting gesture for a moment before directing her gaze to the television.

A half hour later, House finally looked back over at Lisa to see her asleep against the arm of the couch. He removed his hand from her and stood to his feet. He fixed her blanket and turned off the television.

House went to the lamp and turned it off, casting the room into darkness. He stood a moment, not particularly wanting to drive home at nearly three thirty in the morning. He picked up his cane and limped over to her armchair. He sat down and turned slightly in order to get comfortable.

* * *

Lisa awoke with a start. She lifted her head from the couch and looked around the room lit with the morning sunlight. Her eyes landed on House sleeping uncomfortably in her armchair.

A faint smile crossed her lips and she stood from the couch. She stretched out her back before making her way out of the room. Lisa headed into her kitchen and began to make coffee.

"Mom?"

Startled, Lisa turned to see Caleb enter the kitchen, dressed in his pajamas. He walked to the kitchen table and stood next to it.

"Hey, Cay," his mother greeted. "You're up early."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Do you think I can stay home from school today?"

She lifted her eyebrows at him. "Again?"

"Yeah," Caleb replied.

Lisa shook her head as she made her way toward him. "Cay, you were out Monday and Tuesday."

"I went yesterday," he said.

"But you can't miss again," Lisa told him. "Not after missing all of last week."

"You let us miss last week," he pointed out.

"I know," she sympathized, "but you—_we_ need to get back into the swing of things."

"This is fucking bullshit," Caleb retorted. "I don't want to go to that stupid fucking school."

He turned and headed for the door. Lisa's hands went to her hips.

"Hey," she called to him. "Stop right there. Park it."

Caleb stopped and faced her. He sat down at the table. Lisa sat down in the chair next to him, her eyes locked with his.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Really, Mom?" he replied hotly. "I don't know. Rob's dead. Celia's in the damn hospital and we can't even see her. This is so messed up. We were gonna be, like, a family and now we're never gonna see them again. I don't know why I was getting my hopes up about all this shit."

She frowned. "I know you're angry—"

"No, you don't know!" he cut her off. "You talked me into this marriage thing. You made it seem all right. I trusted you like you said—"

"I didn't see this coming, Cay," Lisa raised her voice, defending herself. "If I had, don't you think things would be different?"

"Yeah, like what?" he said. "You wouldn't have loved him?"

She fell silent and diverted her eyes to the floor. Caleb stood from his chair.

"I'm not going to school."

He left the kitchen as Lisa remained seated. She blinked back tears as House appeared in the doorway.

"You all right?"

She shook her head. He limped his way over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I miss him so much."

He nodded in response. She placed her face in her hands as she began to cry. House kept his hand on her shoulder, hoping the comfort would help her, even in the smallest of ways.

* * *

"Mom?" Rachel's quiet voice spoke through the darkness. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

Lisa turned over in bed and opened her eyes. She could see the outline of Rachel approaching from the doorway.

"What, honey?" Lisa asked.

Rachel stopped at her mother's bedside. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure," Lisa told her.

She scooted over in the bed, giving her daughter room to climb in beside her. Rachel cuddled up next to her mother.

"I love you, Mom," Rachel said.

Lisa planted a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I love you, too, honey."

* * *

Drawing in a deep breath, Lisa headed into the kitchen to make dinner. She hadn't been feeling well all day, but she dismissed it as stress. Lately, she had just been trying to get through the days while performing the mundane tasks so she wouldn't scare her children.

Even if she felt awful and depressed, she suffered through it until she could be alone at night and then cry, or talk to herself or to Rob, whatever it was that would make her feel better. And it got her through the days.

"Mom?"

Lisa looked to the kitchen doorway as she placed a pot on the stove. Rachel walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaned against it.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What would happen if you died?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Lisa responded and removed the box of pasta from the cabinet.

"If you died, what would happen to me and Cay?" Rachel said. "Cecelia has her mom, but..."

"Aunt Dory's your guardian," she answered. "And Caleb's."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Mom, I don't want you to die."

"I'm going to have to someday." Lisa filled the pot she took out with water. "But hopefully it won't be anytime soon."

"It's not fair that Rob died," Rachel went on. "Why did he have to?"

"I don't know," Lisa answered quietly and turned on the stove to boil the pot of water.

"Why would God kill him?" Rachel's eyes stayed on her.

"Come here," Lisa commanded gently.

Rachel walked around the island and went to her mother. Lisa wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Sometimes we don't know why these things happen, but I always thought there was a reason for everything," Lisa told her.

"But what's the reason for someone like Rob to die?" Rachel pulled away from Lisa. "Mom, that doesn't make sense."

"Not now," Lisa agreed, "but maybe one day it will."

"It's like you just want it to make sense," Rachel replied. "I don't think it does."

With that, her daughter walked out of the kitchen. Lisa frowned and leaned her back against the counter. She blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Rachel had touched upon a subject that Lisa had been battling since the day Rob died. She couldn't understand why he died either and she certainly didn't know if there was a reason for it.

* * *

She woke up with a pounding headache. It wasn't a migraine, but it sure as hell felt like one. After getting the kids off to school, Lisa had retired to her bed. The phone rang a little after noon, waking her from the light sleep she had been in.

Lisa reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lisa?" a female voice, slightly familiar, asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes," Lisa answered. "Who is this?"

"Claudia," the woman said. "I'm Cecelia's mom."

"Oh." Lisa sat up and winced against the pounding in her head.

"My daughter insists on seeing you and your kids," Claudia told her. "She'll be out of the hospital tomorrow and I'm taking her with me to New York."

"Oh," was all Lisa could reply.

"So, if you're going to see her, you should come today," Claudia advised.

"Yes." Lisa came back to her senses. "After the kids get out of school, we'll be there."

"Okay," Claudia responded. "Bye."

"Bye."

Lisa placed the phone back on the console. She sat a moment, thinking about the short conversation. She was glad that they were finally able to visit Cecelia, but the thought of her moving to New York with her mother made her sick.

She rested back down, hoping her headache would be gone within the next few hours. Even if it wasn't, it didn't matter because she was going to see Cecelia whether she was in pain or not.

* * *

Lisa held her daughter's hand as they walked to Cecelia's hospital room. Her headache was still present, but it wasn't to the extent that it had been that morning.

Caleb followed behind his mother and sister, keeping up with their pace. They reached the open hospital door to Cecelia's room and entered with a knock.

Cecelia was sitting up in her bed. There was a small square patch of baldness on the side of her head. She smiled when she saw them enter. Lisa noticed her mother was missing.

"Hi, Celia!" Rachel ran to the bed.

"Hi!" Cecelia brightened. "I'm glad you came!"

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Lisa asked and carefully hugged the girl.

"Okay," she answered and shrugged after they broke apart.

"Some of your hair's gone," Rachel said.

"I know." Cecelia leaned closer to Rachel. "Look at the scar, though."

"That is so cool," Rachel told her.

"I was sad when I saw my hair gone, but this scar is really cool," Cecelia replied.

"Yeah, it is," Caleb agreed and gave Cecelia a smile.

Rachel sat down on the hospital bed. "My mom said you're moving."

Cecelia's face lost its smile and she nodded. "Yeah. I'm going with my mom to live in New York City."

"I'm going to miss you," Rachel said.

"It's going to be all right," Lisa assured them. "We'll still keep in touch. We can plan visits to each other."

Rachel hugged Cecelia. "I wish you woulda been my sister."

"Me, too." Cecelia tightened the hug.

Lisa tried not to cry and busied herself with getting the three small boxes out of her purse to distract her. She found the boxes and brought them out.

"Cecelia." She gave the box wrapped in green to the girl. "This is for you, sweetie. Your, um, your dad and I, we, um, we picked this out for you." She handed a yellow box to her daughter. "And Rachel." And a red wrapped box to her son. "And Caleb. We were going to give them to you for the wedding, but... uh... I still think you should have them."

The girls looked at each other before unwrapping their presents. Caleb immediately tore the wrapping paper from his and popped open the lid to his box. Inside was a silver watch with his name etched into the back.

Cecelia and Rachel each pulled a necklace from their box. The necklaces had a circle pendant with clear crystals around it.

"Thank you." Cecelia looked to Lisa. "Will you put mine on?"

"Mine, too, Mom," Rachel added. "It's so pretty. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lisa replied.

She stepped closer to the bed and placed Cecelia's necklace around her neck and fastened it before putting Rachel's on for her. Lisa looked to Caleb.

"Do you like yours?" she asked.

"Did Rob pick it out?" he responded, turning the watch over in his hand.

Lisa nodded, remembering the day at the store when they bought the gifts. "Yes, he did."

"I thought so." Caleb looked up at her. "Thank you."

She brought her son into a hug. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Caleb pulled out of the hug and put the watch on. Lisa looked to the doorway as Cecelia's mother, Claudia, walked in. She stopped just in front of the doorway.

"Oh, you're still here," she said.

"They haven't been here all that long, Mom," Cecelia told her.

"This is my son, Caleb," Lisa introduced him before indicating Rachel, "and my daughter, Rachel."

"Yes, that's nice." Claudia forced a smile. "Are you leaving? I need to get Cecelia packed and changed."

"But we just got here," Rachel spoke up.

"We have a little drive ahead of us," Claudia replied. "We can't wait."

"Mom, please," Cecelia begged.

"No." Claudia shook her head. "Sorry."

"We should go," Lisa added, not wanting any confrontation.

Rachel began to cry, which made Cecelia start to cry. The girls hugged tightly.

"I'll email you, like, every day," Cecelia said.

"Me, too," Rachel agreed. "And we'll talk on the phone."

"Yeah."

Rachel pulled away and got off the bed. Caleb walked over to Cecelia and hugged her.

"I'll shoot you an email every now and again," Caleb told her.

"Yeah," Cecelia replied. "Bye, Cay."

"Bye, Celia."

Lisa approached the bed and gave Cecelia a smile. She hugged the girl and spoke quietly near her ear. "I love you so much. I want you to know I am always here for you, whatever you need, okay?"

"Okay." Cecelia held tighter to Lisa.

"You'll have so much fun in New York," Lisa added.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"Goodbye, sweetie."

"Bye, Lisa."

Lisa pulled out of the hug. She looked to her daughter and son, both of them trying hard not to cry.

"Come on, guys," she said.

Rachel and Caleb walked toward the door, waving goodbye sadly as they went. They stepped outside and Lisa stopped in front of Claudia.

"Thank you for letting us say goodbye," she told her. "I hope we can get the kids together a few times a year."

"Yeah, we'll see," Claudia replied.

Lisa looked back at Cecelia before leaving the room. She wiped away her tears and took her daughter's hand again. They began down the hallway.

"We'll pick up something to eat on the way home," Lisa tried to keep her voice cheerful.

"I'm not hungry," Caleb responded.

"Me neither," Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, I'm not too hungry either." Lisa gave a gentle squeeze to Rachel's hand.

* * *

The tears slipped out as she stared across the room, focusing on nothing in particular. She heard the front door open and the sound of his cane on the hardwood. It took him a minute to get up the stairs and open her bedroom door.

"How'd you get in?" she asked.

"You think fake rocks can trick me, Cuddy?" House replied.

"What do you want?" she said.

He entered her room. "What happened?"

"What?" She blinked and tears slid from her eyes.

"Something happened," House went on. "You were working, getting into the swing of things again, and then all of a sudden, you stop showing up to work. Wilson said you'll stay in your pajamas all day."

"Go _away_, House," she begged. "_Please_."

He shrugged and spoke simply. "Tell me what happened and I'll go."

Lisa sat up and looked to him. "What do you care?"

"Curious," he answered.

She let out a heavy breath and looked down at her hands in her lap. Teardrops fell into her palms.

"I'm pregnant."

House was quiet for a long moment. He shook himself out of his silence and stepped closer to the bed.

"And what?" he said. "You feel sorry for yourself?"

"I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed and dropped onto her back.

"It's pretty simple." House limped toward the edge of her bed and sat down. "Do you want another kid or not?"

"I don't know," she groaned and more tears spilled over. "I'll be sixty-four-years-old when the kid graduates from high school if I have it."

"So, don't have it," he replied.

"It's Rob's," she cried out as if that was enough.

"And?" House prompted. "He's dead. He won't know."

Lisa turned over, giving her back to House. "It's the only thing I have left of him."

"That's no reason to have a baby," he told her.

She sat up and stared at him. "How do you know it's not?"

"I don't," he responded quietly and then stood from the bed. "You want tea or something?"

"No," she sniffed. "Just leave me alone. I need to think."

"You have to take care of yourself," he said. "Especially if you're going to keep it."

"I know."

House paused. "If you need anything..."

"Thanks."

He nodded slightly and left. Lisa curled back up on her side and her tears continued to fall.

* * *

Lisa entered the kitchen and made her way to the teapot on the stove. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal before school.

"Mom, can I have a cell phone?" she asked.

"A cell phone?" Lisa repeated and looked toward her daughter.

"Cecelia's mom gave her one," Rachel replied.

"Well, Cecelia's mom—"

Lisa stopped herself as she watched her daughter's expression change to something of curiosity. Biting her tongue, she continued.

"Cecelia's mom feels she should have one, but I don't think you should."

"Mom, lots of kids have cell phones," Rachel said.

"Not you." Lisa took the teapot to the sink and filled it with water. "I'm not paying texting bills."

"I'll pay," she offered.

Lisa glanced at her daughter before moving the teapot back to the stove. "With what money?"

"Allowance," Rachel answered.

"You don't make enough," Lisa told her.

"You could give me a raise," Rachel responded.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Caleb entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her pulled the cereal box toward himself and poured a bowl.

"Morning, Cay," Lisa greeted him and retrieved a mug from the cabinet.

"Morning," Caleb replied and put milk in the bowl.

"Caleb, don't lots of kids have cell phones?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes." He looked to his mother. "Nearly _everyone_ in my grade."

She frowned at him. "When you get a job—"

"When I'm sixteen," Caleb cut her off. "That's three years away. You know, Mom, it's embarrassing to have to borrow cell phones from someone when practice lets out early. And what if I was kidnapped?"

Lisa looked toward her daughter. "Thanks for getting your brother involved, Rachel."

"Welcome." She smiled and then added, "and what if _I_ was kidnapped?"

"That's why I had microchips put in your when you were small," Lisa replied.

"What?" Caleb looked to her.

She put the tea bag into her mug and then added the hot water. Rachel's eyes were on her mother, too.

"You're joking," she said.

"Am I?" Lisa turned and brought her tea to the table. She down between Caleb and Rachel. She looked to one, then the other. "I'm kidding."

"That's not funny," Rachel pouted.

"Actually, it kind of was," Caleb responded.

Lisa smirked and sipped her tea.

* * *

She awoke with sharp pains. Lisa clutched at her abdomen and realized her underwear was wet. She climbed out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Lisa flicked the light on and doubled over, her arms still over her abdomen. She pulled her underwear down, the fabric stained with blood. Her eyes filled with tears from the pain as her breathing picked up.

She cleaned herself up and retrieved a fresh pair of underwear. She put a pad on to not stain her underwear. She made her way back into her bedroom and to her phone. She dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?" Dory's voice, laden with sleep, spoke.

"Dory, there's something wrong," Lisa said into the phone. "I need to go to the hospital. It hurts so much. Could you take me?"

"What's the matter?" the worry was clear in her sister's tone.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage," Lisa answered, knowing from her past miscarriages that this wasn't good.

"I'll be right over," Dory assured her. "What about the kids?"

"I'll tell Cay, but—ow." Lisa doubled over in pain again.

"Lisa, just relax until I get there, okay?" Dory told her. "Take it easy."

She sat down on her bed. "I'm really scared."

"It'll be okay," Dory tried to comfort her. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lisa nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and drew in a few deep breaths. Lisa had felt pain like this before, but never this intense. She was scared she would lose this baby. Of course, she hadn't yet decided if she wanted it, but now that it could be gone in a few short hours, she suddenly didn't want to ever let it go.

* * *

Dory opened the front door and led Lisa inside. She closed the door behind them and helped her sister toward the living room.

"Come on," Dory said. "Careful. You should stay on the couch tonight. Here."

They crossed into the dark living room and Dory brought her to the couch. Lisa sat down and drew in a deep breath. She felt tired, sad, and still a little out of it.

"It's better," she muttered.

"What?" Dory asked and placed a few pillows behind Lisa's head.

"Maybe it's better this way," Lisa told her and rested into the couch.

Dory gently brushed her sister's hair away from her face. "It's all right, Lisa."

"Mom?"

Lisa and Dory looked toward the doorway, where Caleb stood, rubbing sleep from his eye. He stepped into the room.

"Hi, Cay," Lisa greeted her son, trying to sound cheerful, but failing.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I had a miscarriage," she answered.

He raised his eyebrows. "You were pregnant?"

"She needs to rest, Cay," Dory cut in and placed a blanket over her sister.

"Can I do anything?" he offered.

"Just go back to bed," Dory told him. "You have school in a few hours."

Caleb nodded and headed back out of the room. Dory fixed the blanket over Lisa.

Lisa looked up at her. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes," Dory said. "I'll get you anything you need. I don't want you getting up. You need to take it easy after the procedure."

"I know," Lisa replied.

Dory made her way across the room and took a seat in the armchair. Lisa closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She let out a sigh.

"I wish Mom was here."

"Me, too, Lise. Me, too."

* * *

Dory handed a mug of tea to Lisa, who remained on the couch, wrapped in blankets. She took the mug, but didn't drink it.

"It's my fault."

"It's not."

"I should never not want a baby." Lisa sipped her tea.

"Wanting or not wanting a baby doesn't cause a miscarriage." Dory sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I know," Lisa replied. "I just feel awful."

"It's okay," Dory told her, placing her hand on her sister's leg.

Lisa stared at her. "No, it's not."

"I thought you didn't know whether you wanted to keep it or not," Dory said.

"But I would have liked the choice." Lisa sipped her tea again and blinked back tears.

"Mom?" Caleb walked into the living room, dressed for school. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Lisa answered and gave him a smile.

"You were going to have a baby?" he asked. "Rob's?"

"Yes." Lisa nodded.

Rachel entered the living room. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt about it," Lisa told her honestly. "But it doesn't matter now, because I'm not going to have the baby. I'm not pregnant anymore."

Dory stood from the couch. "Come on, guys, you gotta get to school or you'll be late."

Lisa looked to her sister. "Thanks, Dory."

"You're welcome," she responded. "I'll be back in a bit."

Dory ushered the children from the home. Lisa leaned against the couch. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her tears, but it didn't help and they quickly began to fall.

* * *

Lisa walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk. Dory had left a few hours ago now that Lisa was feeling better. Rachel walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Mom?" she asked.

"What, honey?" Lisa replied and set the milk on the counter.

"What happened to the baby?" she said.

Lisa made her way over to the table and sat down. "Remember when we talked about babies?"

"Uh-huh." Rachel nodded.

"Well, sometimes women don't come full term with their baby," Lisa told her. "Sometimes, the baby doesn't last nine months. It comes out sooner."

"Did it die?" Rachel stared at her mother.

"Yes." Lisa gave a slight nod.

"Are we going to have a funeral?" Rachel asked.

"No," Lisa answered.

Rachel frowned. "Why not?"

"Because... it wasn't..." Lisa stood from the table and made her way back over to the counter. "It wasn't a baby. It was too small, it wasn't developed enough."

"But aren't you sad, Mom?" Rachel responded.

"Yes." Lisa looked down at the countertop.

Rachel lifted her eyebrows. "Then why don't we have a funeral?"

"Because Rachel." Lisa raised her eyes to her daughter. "Because we can't. Because _I_ can't, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel stood from the table and promptly left, not wanting to make her mother angrier.

Lisa let out a heavy sigh and went back to making dinner.

* * *

She knocked on the door to her daughter's bedroom. Rachel turned away from her computer screen and looked to her mom.

"You need to get ready for bed," Lisa told her.

"Just lemme finish this email to Cecelia." Rachel turned back to the monitor.

"Okay." Lisa paused. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel turned back around in her chair.

"I got you something." She brought out a slender purple cell phone.

"A cell phone!" Rachel squealed and leapt out of her seat. "Mom! Oh my—Yes!"

Rachel yanked the phone from her mother and flipped it open.

"Oh, it's so cool, Mom." She hugged her mother. "Thank you, thank you!"

Lisa smiled. "You're welcome. There's no texting—"

"What?!" Rachel shrieked, her mouth dropping open.

"Yet," Lisa added. "But at least you have a phone, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel agreed with a nod.

"And I don't want you getting in trouble at school with it, okay?" Lisa warned. "If I hear about it, the phone'll be taken away."

"When can I get texting?" Rachel asked.

"When I feel you should," Lisa answered. "I don't want you to be crazy with texting like some kids your age."

"It's not gonna be, like, forever until I get it, right?" Rachel raised her eyebrows anxiously.

Lisa shook her head. "No, it won't be forever."

"I have to tell Cecelia." Rachel hurried back over to her computer.

"And you can call long distance on there without any extra charge," Lisa told her. "And if you call Cecelia on weekends, it's free."

Rachel turned and smiled at her mother. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Lisa replied. "Don't stay up too late, okay? You have school tomorrow."

"I know."

"Goodnight," she said. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," Rachel responded and quickly began typing on her computer.

Lisa left her daughter's bedroom and headed down the hall to her son's. She knocked on the door and waited for his permission for before entering. Caleb looked up from his bed, his science book in his lap.

"I'm getting a cell phone," he said.

"How'd you guess?" Lisa asked, smirking.

"With Rachel's shrieking, I'm sure people down the street know she got a cell phone," Caleb replied.

"Here." Lisa brought a sleek black phone to him. "Same rules apply. No texting as of right now. And if you get in trouble at school with it, it gets taken away. Calling on weekends is free."

"Cool." Caleb opened his phone and began toying with it. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome," Lisa responded.

"When do we get to text?" He looked up at her.

"When I feel you should," she gave him the same answer she gave Rachel.

"Okay." Caleb nodded, accepting that. "Goodnight."

"Night, Cay." She placed a kiss on his head. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

Lisa turned and began for the door.

"Mom."

She looked back at her son. "Yeah?"

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," Lisa replied and left his bedroom.

She made her way to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Tears began pooling in her eyes, missing Rob and her baby. She drew in a quick breath, forcing herself to stop crying. Lisa wiped away the tears on her face and headed for her bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
